Parallelen I
by EirienGER
Summary: Diese Story spielt zeitlich relativ am Anfang der ersten Staffel. Dean und Sam sollen einen Geist verjagen - aber nicht alles ist, wie es scheint.


Summary: Diese Story spielt zeitlich relativ am Anfang der ersten

Staffel. Dean und Sam sollen einen Geist verjagen - aber nicht alles

ist, wie es scheint.

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Julie beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder das Telefon aus der Hand legte.

"Und?", fragte sie gereizt und er blickte sie angespannt an.

"Pastor Jim schickt uns jemanden."

"Jemanden? Wieso kommt dieser Pastor nicht selbst? Nach allem, was mit

Dad passiert ist finde ich, er ist uns das schuldig."

Sie war so wütend. Wütend, weil ihr Bruder den Mann anrief, den sie seit

drei Monaten für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich machte.

"Er kann gerade nicht weg, aber er schickt uns die Söhne eines guten

Freundes. Sie können uns helfen."

"Ben!", rief sie und lief auf ihn zu. "Wie ich Dir schon sagte - ich

finde, wir hätten die Sache erst mal selbst in die Hand nehmen sollen."

"Ach, Du kennst Dich mit so etwas ja richtig gut aus, oder?", antwortete

er. "Es ist Deine Schuld, dass Dad mit diesem Kerl weg gegangen ist."

Sie schluckte und blickte ihn an.

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Ach nichts.", gab er zurück. "Du warst doch nach Moms Tod sowieso immer

sein Lieblingskind."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzten. Immer, wenn

er nicht mehr weiter wusste, fing er damit an. Daddys kleine Tochter

wurde immer bevorzugt, während sein Leben beschissen war.

"Das ist jetzt 27 Jahre her. Und ich finde nicht, dass wir gerade die

schönste Kindheit hatten. Wir beide nicht!", antwortete sie.

"Du musstest zumindest nicht erleben wie es ist, wenn Deine Mutter

plötzlich nicht mehr da ist! Du warst erst wenige Monate alt als sie

gestorben ist! Ich war sieben! Sieben, Julie! Ich denke, dass das ein

großer Unterschied ist. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie Dad vorher war. Wie er

in ein tiefes Loch gefallen ist und sich verändert hat. Ich war

derjenige, der sich später um alles gekümmert hat, während er ständig

unterwegs war."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir so viele Umstände gemacht habe.", gab sie

schnippisch zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Vielleicht

hätte mich die Polizei einfach sterben lassen sollen in der Nacht als

Mom mit dem Wagen in den Fluss gerast ist."

"Sprich nicht so von ihr!"

"Dann erklär mir doch mal, was dieser Spruch von eben sollte? Dad ist

wegen mir gegangen? Willst Du damit sagen, dass ich verantwortlich für

seinen Tod bin?"

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und schluckte.

"Nein. Natürlich nicht.", antwortete er, nun ruhiger. "Bevor er gegangen

ist sagte er, dieser Jim könnte ihm helfen Antworten zu finden.

Bezüglich Deines Problems."

"Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen. Ich bin ein Freak. Ich weiß selbst,

dass es krass ist, aber was soll ich dagegen machen? Ich habe es mir

schließlich nicht ausgesucht!"

"Warum gehst Du dann nicht zu einem Arzt?", fragte er.

"Weil Dad sagte, ich solle niemandem davon erzählen! Verdammt, Benjamin!

Glaubst Du ich würde mir nicht wünschen, es wäre wieder alles wie zuvor?

Und wir haben es doch unter Kontrolle!"

Er lachte kurz. "Du bist gut! Hast Du Dir Dein Schlafzimmer mal angesehen?"

"Hör auf damit.", gab Julie zurück und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Du weißt, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann."

"Ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten ein anderes Leben.", sagte Ben und

drehte sich zum Fenster. "Ich hatte Pläne. Statt dessen müssen wir nun

Dads verdammten Laden aus den Schulden heraus holen, bevor wir das alles

endlich hinter uns lassen können."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Dad gewollt hätte, dass alles so kommt. Er

wollte, dass wir ein normales Leben führen."

Er stieß verächtlich die Luft aus und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Was

war bei uns schon jemals normal?"

Julie nahm ihre Schlüssel und lief zur Tür.

"Ich gehe jetzt runter und schließe den Laden auf. Wann kommen diese Kerle?"

"Sie rufen mich an.", antwortete Ben.

"Dann sieh zu, dass Du sie vor Sonntag hierher bekommst.", sagte sie und

knallte die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

Julie saß auf dem Hocker hinter der Kasse und konnte sich einfach nicht

beruhigen. Nervös kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln und fragte sich, wie

sie mit Ben nur weiterhin klar kommen sollte. Seit Dad tot war, hörte

sie von ihm nichts als Vorwürfe und böse Worte. Sie wusste, dass er sie

indirekt für alles verantwortlich machte. Und er wusste mehr über die

Umstände seines Todes und wonach er gesucht hatte. Aber er hielt sie im

Dunkeln, was sie fast wahnsinnig machte.

Vor etwa einem Jahr hatte alles angefangen. Sie hatte angefangen, sich

zu verändern. Zuerst war sie morgens in der Küche oder im Bad

aufgewacht, weil sie schlafgewandelt war. Dann wachte sie eines Morgens

an der Stelle auf, an der ihre Mom in den Fluss gefahren war. Ihr Vater

hatte sie daraufhin zu Ärzten geschickt die sie auf Psychosen und

Geisteskrankheiten wie Schizophrenie untersucht hatten - aber niemand

hatte etwas feststellen oder ihr helfen können. Nach einigen nächtlichen

Ausflügen hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie ihre kleine Wohnung über dem

Laden ihres Dads für die Nacht "ausbruchsicher" machen würden. Eine

zeitlang ging auch alles gut - Julie wachte zwar nie in ihrem Bett auf,

aber zumindest hatte sie es nicht mehr bis nach draußen geschafft. Und

dann kamen die Zeichnungen. Nacht für Nacht zeichnete sie immer wieder

die gleichen Symbole an die Wände ihrer Wohnung. Was sie bedeuteten

wusste sie nicht. Sie konnten in der Bibliothek oder im Internet nichts

Ähnliches finden.

Wie sie dann erst nach seinem Tod erfahren hatte, hatte ihr Dad

irgendwann einen Zettel mit den Symbolen mit in die Kirche genommen und

dem Pfarrer gezeigt. Dieser hatte ihn an diesen "Pastor Jim" weiter

verwiesen. Kurz darauf war er zu ihm gefahren. Jim hatte ihm wohl so

einiges erzählt, ihr Dad hatte Ben angerufen - und danach war er nie

wiedergekommen. Sie erfuhren von seinem Tod erst Tage später, als ein

Deputy an ihrer Haustür geklingelt und ihnen erzählt hatte, dass man ihn

am Rande des Highways mit durchschnittener Kehle gefunden hatte.

Julie atmete tief durch und stand auf. Hier herumsitzen und alles immer

und immer wieder durchkauen, brachte ihnen auch keine Antworten. Und Ben

würde ihr sowieso nie die volle Wahrheit sagen.

Sie ging zu einem der Lebensmittelregale und begann damit, die Dosen

ordentlich hinzustellen. Danach ging sie zu den Hygieneartikeln und

sortierte die Ohrenstäbchen nach Farben. Wie so oft war in dem kleinen

Krämerladen nichts los und sie bezweifelte, dass Ben heute noch einmal

die Wohnung verlassen und sich hier mit ihr den Hintern platt sitzen würde.

Sie richtete sich auf, als sie das Windspiel an der Eingangstür hörte

welches anzeigte, dass jemand herein gekommen war.

"Hallo!", begrüßte sie die beiden jungen Männer. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der Größere von Beiden lächelte sie freundlich an, während der Andere

sich umsah.

"Wir sind auf der Suche nach Benjamin.", sagte er. "Sind wir hier richtig?"

"Sind Sie die beiden Freunde von Pastor Jim?", fragte sie im Gegenzug

und nun wandte ihr auch der zweite Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

"Ja, genau.", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick kurz über sie wandern.

"Sind Sie Julie? Jim sagte, Sie wären in Schwierigkeiten und wir waren

zufällig in der Nähe und dachten, wir kommen gleich vorbei."

Sie fragte sich, von welchen ihrer Schwierigkeiten der Pastor ihnen

erzählt hatte und warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

"Oh, ich bin übrigens Sam, das ist mein Bruder Dean.", sagte der Andere

und streckte ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie ergriff sie und schob sie dann in ihre Jeanstaschen als sie

bemerkte, dass Dean keineswegs Anstalten machte, ihr ebenfalls die Hand

zu reichen.

"Ben ist oben. Er kann Ihnen alles erzählen.", sagte sie dann und zeigte

auf die Hintertür. "Es ist die Wohnung im ersten Stock."

"Danke.", Sam trat an ihr vorbei, während Dean sich nochmals kurz umsah.

"Sie haben nicht zufällig was Essbares hier, oder?", fragte er leise und

grinste.

Sein Gesicht erinnerte sie an einen Jungen aus der Schule der ihr

ständig Streiche gespielt hatte, als sie noch kleiner gewesen war. Deans

Gesicht war übersät mit Sommersprossen und seine grünen Augen funkelten

sie spitzbübisch an.

"Moment mal!", dachte sie - dieser Kerl machte sie auf eine ungewohnte

Art und Weise nervös. Sie blinzelte und zeigte auf ein Regal weiter hinten.

"Schokoriegel?", fragte sie.

"Perfekt!", gab er zurück. "Ich zahle später!"

Er griff sich zwei Riegel und folgte dann Sam, der ungeduldig in der Tür

stand und auf ihn wartete.

"Dean, isst du auch jemals was Gesundes?", hörte sie ihn fragen und sie

musste lächeln.

Diese zwei sollten ihnen bei ihrem Problem helfen? Na das konnte ja

heiter werden!

Es war ihr peinlich, aber sie hatte es unten im Laden vor Neugierde

nicht mehr ausgehalten. Also schloss sie die Tür zur Wohnung ihres

Bruders auf und trat ein.

"Und es ist bisher jeden Sonntag zu diesem Vorfall gekommen?", hörte sie

Sam fragen.

Die drei saßen an Bens Küchentisch und scheinbar hatte er ihnen schon

erklärt, worum es hier ging.

"Sonntag-Nachts hören wir immer diese Geräusche. Wenn wir montags dann

den Laden betreten, sind die Regale durchwühlt worden und das Geld aus

der Kasse liegt auf dem Boden. Aber niemand ist von draußen herein

gekommen. Die Schlösser sind unversehrt.", erklärte Ben und warf ihr

einen düsteren Blick zu.

"Klingt ganz nach einem Geist.", sagte Dean, knüllte das Papier des

zweiten Schokoriegels zusammen und legte es zu dem des Ersten auf den

Tisch. "Wissen Sie, wer es ist?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Ben.

"Gab es hier einen Vorfall der den Geist eines Toten dazu veranlassen

könnte, immer wieder hierher zurück zu kehren?", schaltete sich nun

wieder Sam ein.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste...", antwortete Ben.

"Das stimmt nicht ganz.", sagte Julie und trat näher. "Weißt Du noch,

vor etwa 15 Jahren hat die Polizei diesen Räuber erschossen, der in den

Laden eingebrochen und den Dad dann nachts überrascht hatte."

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf sie und sie griff etwas nervös nach

der Stuhllehne des letzten freien Stuhls am Tisch.

"Ich war erst zwölf oder dreizehn und mein Dad hat mir nicht alles

erzählen wollen, aber ich habe es in der Zeitung gelesen. Ben, Du warst

damals nicht hier."

Ihr Bruder warf ihr erneut einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu - Ben war in

seiner Jugend mehrfach von zu Hause abgehauen und hatte so das

Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater immer mehr verschlechtert.

"Wissen Sie zufällig noch, wann dieser Vorfall stattgefunden hat? Oder

haben Sie diesen Zeitungsartikel noch?", fragte Sam.

"Ich habe ihn glaube ich in meiner Wohnung.", antwortete Julie.

"Dann sollten wir ihn holen.", er stand auf.

Julie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Niemand durfte ihre Wohnung

sehen... Sam würde sie sofort für verrückt erklären.

"Ich hole ihn.", sagte sie schnell. "Warten Sie hier."

Als Julie wieder nach unten kam, befanden sich die drei nicht mehr in

Bens Wohnung, sondern waren nach unten in den Laden gegangen. Sie ging

die alte Holztreppe hinunter und betrat ebenfalls den Geschäftsraum.

Durch das große Fenster sah sie, wie Dean im Kofferraum eines schwarzen

70-er-Jahre-Schlittens kramte und wie Sam die Schlösser der Tür

begutachtete. Ben hatte Fotos von dem verwüsteten Laden in der Hand und

stand etwas verloren in der Gegend herum.

"Ich habe den Zeitungsartikel gefunden.", sagte Julie und überreichte

Sam die alte Seite.

Er überflog den Text kurz und sah sich das abgebildete Foto des

ebenfalls verwüsteten Ladens mit zertrümmerten Fensterscheiben an.

Dean kam mit einer Tasche und einem komischen Gerät in der Hand zurück.

"Der Kerl ist Sonntag nachts hier eingebrochen.", informierte Sam ihn.

"Ihr Dad hatte die Polizei alarmiert, es kam zu einem Handgemenge, die

Polizei musste den Laden umstellen. Der Kerl ist durchgedreht und wurde

bei einem Fluchtversuch erschossen."

"Klingt ganz danach, als hätten wir unseren Kandidaten gefunden.",

antwortete Dean, schaltete das Gerät ein und setzte sich Kopfhörer auf.

"Was ist das?", fragte Ben.

"Das ist ein EMF-Messer."

Julie grinste. "So was funktioniert wirklich? War das mal ein Walkman?"

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Den hab ich selbst gebaut. Und ja - so was funktioniert."

Langsam schritt er die Regale entlang und blieb kurz darauf stehen. "Bingo!"

Julie ging zu ihm hinüber und blickte auf die Stelle, auf die er den

EMF-Messer gerichtet hatte. Dort war nichts zu sehen, aber sie konnte

hören, wie das Gerät ausschlug. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne und

räumte die Sachen aus dem Regal zur Seite. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie

sie ihn beobachtete. Gott, der Kerl roch vielleicht gut! Sie schluckte

und rief sich zur Besinnung. Das hier war eine ernste Sache und sie

verhielt sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das einem Jungen auf dem

Pausenhof hinterher lief. Sie trat etwas beiseite, als Sam sich näherte.

"Und, ist da etwas?", fragte er.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf. Er war kleiner

als Sam, maß aber mit Sicherheit trotzdem mindestens 1,80 Meter. Julie

räusperte sich - sie starrte ihn schon wieder an. Was zum Henker war nur

los mit ihr? Sie lief hinüber zu Ben, der sich weiterhin im Hintergrund

hielt.

"Glaubst Du, es könnte wirklich ein Geist sein?", fragte sie.

"Wenn Du es nicht warst - ja.", antwortete er kurzangebunden und seine

Antwort versetzte ihr erneut einen Stich in die Magengegend.

In einer Nacht während sie schlafgewandelt war und bevor sie die Wohnung

nachts absperrten, war sie in den Laden gegangen und hatte auch hier

einige Wände vollgeschmiert. Selbstverständlich hatten sie alles wieder

verschwinden lassen, bevor die Kunden etwas davon mitbekommen hatten.

"Bitte sag ihnen nichts davon."

"Wer würde mir das schon glauben?"

Sie schluckte die aufkeimende Wut gegen ihn hinunter, ließ ihn stehen

und setzte sich auf den Hocker hinter der Kasse.

Sam und Dean suchten den restlichen Laden ab und sie blieben an einigen

Stellen erneut stehen.

"Sie haben es hier definitiv mit einem sehr aktiven Geist zu tun.",

sagte Sam, dessen Kopf über einem der Regale auftauchte.

"Wir sollten schnell etwas unternehmen.", hörte sie Deans Stimme und

dann kamen beide zu der Theke. Ben trat nun ebenfalls herüber.

"Was kann man denn gegen so ein Ding ausrichten?", fragte ihr Bruder.

"Nun, wir sollten herausfinden, wo die Leiche dieses Kerls liegt und uns

überlegen, warum er nach so vielen Jahren hier wieder auftaucht.",

antwortete Sam. "Wenn wir seine Knochen salzen und verbrennen, sollte

der Spuk vorbei sein."

"Ach, keine Beschwörungszeremonie bei Kerzenschein?", scherzte Julie und

verdrehte dann die Augen.

Sie sollte ihr Hirn einschalten bevor sie sprach oder vielleicht besser

den Mund halten.

Dean lachte kurz. "Das würde wohl nicht viel nützen. Der Kerl kommt

Sonntag-Nacht sowieso vorbei, wenn wir ihn nicht vorher grillen."

Sie lächelte beschämt und heftete ihren Blick auf einen Stapel Belege.

"Also, wo fangen wir an?", fragte sie.

"Wir machen das schon.", antwortete Sam. "Wir durchforsten das Internet

und die Bibliothek auf Hinweise. Wir melden uns, sobald wir etwas

gefunden haben."

"Wo werden Sie wohnen?", fragte Ben.

"Wir finden schon ein Motel.", sagte Dean.

"In diesem Kaff hier? Hier gibt´s noch nicht mal einen anständigen

Kaffee!" - Julie hätte sich am liebsten schon wieder auf die Zunge

gebissen. Irgendwie gingen heute die Pferde mit ihr durch.

"Wir haben eine freie Wohnung im Keller. Wir vermieteten früher manchmal

an Touristen. Sie können dort wohnen, wenn Sie wollen.", sagte sie dann.

"Vielen Dank!", Sam lächelte und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Dean hingegen blieb stehen und stützte sich auf dem Tresen ab.

"Und wo kriege ich dann morgen früh einen guten Kaffee her?"

"Überlassen Sie das mir.", antwortete Julie, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er

lächelte und sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

Dann kam Sam zurück, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich.

"Wir sind dann mal in der Bibliothek, unseren Job erledigen!", sagte er.

Julie blickte den beiden hinterher, während sie in den Wagen stiegen und

losfuhren.

"Sag mal, geht´s Dir noch gut?", hörte sie dann Bens Stimme. Er stand

scheinbar schon eine Weile neben ihr und blickte sie entgeistert an.

"Was?", sie legte sich den Handrücken auf ihre Wangen.

"Hast Du sie noch alle mit dem Kerl zu flirten? Ich dachte, Du bist

sauer weil sie Freunde von Pastor Jim sind?"

"Das bin ich auch.", antwortete sie schnell. "Außerdem habe ich nicht

geflirtet! Ich war nur freundlich."

Ben seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst Dich zusammen reißen, okay?"

"Du bist nicht mein Vater und ich bin erwachsen, Benny. Ich treffe meine

eigenen Entscheidungen."

"Nenn mich nicht Benny!", fuhr er sie an . "Erinnere Dich daran, dass

Michael Dich verlassen hat, als all das anfing."

Das gute Gefühl das bis eben noch vorgeherrscht hatte, die angenehme

Aufregung, war mit einem Schlag verschwunden.

Sie und Michael hatten vor gehabt zu heiraten. Aber jetzt war alles

anders... Michael war einfach verschwunden ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie

hatte seitdem nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört.

"Du hast es wirklich drauf, alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen, vielen

Dank!", gab Julie scharf zurück und lief auf die Ausgangstür zu.

"Wo willst Du hin?", rief Ben.

"Raus hier! Sperr den Laden ab, wenn Du gehst!"

Dean lenkte den Wagen durch die Straßen der hübschen Kleinstadt und

summte ein Lied mit, das gerade im Radio lief.

"Würdest Du das bitte lassen.", sagte Sam.

"Was?", fragte er. "Das Summen?"

"Nein - hör auf dieses Mädchen anzubaggern! Wir haben hier einen Job zu

erledigen und sind Montag wahrscheinlich wieder verschwunden!"

"Sie ist süß! Und da geht was!", antwortete er und grinste Sam an.

"Alter! Du bist wirklich unglaublich!"

"Ich weiß!" Er lachte leise.

Sam atmete tief ein.

"Letzte Woche musste ich mir einen stinklangweiligen Film im Kino

reinziehen, weil Du diese Tussi mit aufs Zimmer geschleppt hast!"

"Du bist selbst schuld - sie hatte doch ne süße Schwester.", antwortete

er, hätte seine Bemerkung aber am liebsten sofort zurück genommen.

Jessicas Tod lag noch nicht lange zurück und Sam würde im Moment ganz

sicher keine Frau abschleppen wollen.

"Tut mir leid, Sammy.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Schon gut.", gab dieser leise zurück.

"Ich werde mich am Riemen reißen."

Sam nickte und zeigte auf ein Gebäude vor ihnen. "Da ist die Bibliothek."

Dean parkte den Wagen und sie gingen hinein. Es war so gut wie nichts

los und Sam steuerte sofort die Computer an. Dean setzte sich etwas

weiter entfernt an einen der Projektoren, in denen die Zeitungsberichte

der vergangenen Jahre archiviert waren. Er blätterte zurück bis zu dem

Datum das auf Julies Zeitungsartikel vermerkt gewesen war und sah sich

die übrigen Zeitungsberichte der Tage nach dem Überfall an.

Immer wieder warf er einen Blick hinüber zu Sam, der jedoch ganz in

seiner Recherche vertieft schien. Dean seufzte. Er hatte nicht darüber

nachgedacht, dass es Sam in seiner momentanen Situation nerven oder

verletzen könnte, wenn er sich mit Frauen einließ. Nicht, dass Sam

jemals seinen Lebenswandel gutgehießen hätte - aber zumindest hatte er

früher keinen Kommentar dazu abgegeben.

Dean wandte sich wieder den Zeitungsseiten zu. Er nahm sich jedoch vor,

hier nur seinen Job zu erledigen und sich zurückzuhalten. Und er musste

Sam Zeit geben...

Julie ging die Hauptstraße entlang und erreichte den Stadtpark. Sie

wusste, wo sie jetzt hinlaufen würde - nur zu oft war sie in den letzten

Monaten diesen Weg gegangen.

Ihre Beine schmerzten, so schnell lief sie auf dem Schotterweg, der zum

Fluss führte. Immer, wenn sie es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte

zog es sie an den Ort, an dem vor so vielen Jahren alles eine Wendung

genommen hatte. Die Stelle, wo ihre Mutter ertrunken war und wo die

Polizei sie selbst gerade noch aus dem Wagen hatte retten können.

Als sie stolperte und hinfiel, bohrten sich kleine Steine in ihre

Handflächen. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz, kam wieder auf die Beine,

klopfte die Hände an ihrer Jeans ab und lief weiter.

Mehr als ein Mal hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit gewünscht, dass die

Polizei damals einige Minuten später gekommen wäre. Dann würde sie jetzt

nicht den Schmerz des Verlustes ertragen müssen, all die Rückschläge und

Enttäuschungen und auch nicht das unfaire Verhalten von Ben.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blieb sie stehen und erlaubte sich, wieder zu

Atem zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte sie weggehen und ihn sein Leben leben

lassen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie konnte hier nicht weg, konnte das

was ihr Vater aufgebaut hatte nicht zurücklassen. Sie wollte ihre Heimat

nicht aufgeben.

Endlich erreichte sie den Platz, an dem sie schon so viele Stunden ihres

Lebens verbracht hatte. Sie setzte sich in das feuchte Gras und wischte

sich die Tränen weg. Nein, sie würde nicht weggehen.

Hinter sich hörte sie Geräusche und drehte sich erschrocken um. Dann

kippte sie nach hinten, als sie eine kalte Hundeschnauze in ihrem

Gesicht spürte.

"Jack! Aus!", hörte sie eine Frauenstimme.

Der Golden Retriever sah sie noch einen Moment an und hechelte, doch

dann drehte er um und lief weg.

Julie setzte sich wieder auf und wischte sich mit dem Arm übers Gesicht.

"Das tut mir leid!"

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass eine junge Frau direkt vor ihr stand und

den Hund nun am Halsband festhielt. "Jack ist mir ausgebüchst und hat

sich scheinbar ein Opfer gesucht."

Julie lächelte und stand auf. "Es ist ja nichts passiert. Er scheint mir

ja ein freundlicher Kerl zu sein."

"Er ist großartig!", antwortete sie und streckte ihr die Hand entgeben.

"Ich bin Anna. Letzte Woche bin ich hierhier gezogen und erkunde mit

Jack die Umgebung."

Sie ergriff ihre Hand. "Ich bin Julie. Hoffentlich gefällt es Ihnen hier."

"Oh, es wird mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig.", antwortete sie.

"Noch nicht.", sagte Julie und beugte sich hinunter, um Jack zu

streicheln, der daraufhin freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

"Was machen Sie hier so alleine?", fragte Anna.

"Oh, ich brauchte mal eine Auszeit.", gab Julie zurück. "Aber ich sollte

jetzt zurückgehen."

Anna nickte. "Wenn Sie mal jemandem zum Reden brauchen - ich bin hier

jeden Nachmittag um diese Zeit unterwegs."

"Danke!", Julie winkte ihr kurz und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg.

Sie würde das Zimmer für Dean und Sam bereit machen. Nach Bens Kommentar

hielt sie es allerdings nicht mehr für eine gute Idee, dass sie ihnen

angeboten hatte im Haus zu übernachten. Dennoch lag es nahe, dass sie

sich am besten vor Ort aufhielten, wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten

den Geist vor morgen Nacht zu töten.

"Und, hast Du etwas heraus gefunden?", fragte Dean und trat mit einigen

Ausdrucken in der Hand neben Sam.

"Die Leiche des Räubers wurde der Gerichtsmedizin übergeben und da sich

keine Angehörigen ausfindig machen ließen, wurden die Überreste

eingeäschert und in einem anonymen Grab beigesetzt.", sagte Sam. "Und

was hast Du?"

"Berichte über den Wiederaufbau des Ladens, ein Artikel der noch einmal

aussagt, dass der Kerl nicht überlebt hat. Nichts von Bedeutung.", er

drückte Sam die Papierseiten in die Hand.

Dieser seufzte. "Wenn seine Leiche verbrannt und die Asche vergraben

wurde, warum taucht er dann wieder auf?"

"Vielleicht ist es auch etwas Anderes?"

"Das heißt, wir müssen uns sie Sache morgen Nacht selbst ansehen."

"Sieht ganz danach aus."

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Sam. "Gehst Du heute Abend mit Julie aus?"

Dean sah ihm in die Augen und ignorierte seine Frage.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns doch ein Motelzimmer suchen und den

Abend vor der Glotze verbringen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können dort übernachten. Es wäre unhöflich

abzulehnen."

"Und was machen wir mit dem begonnen Samstag-Nachmittag? Oh, wie wäre es

heute Abend mit einem richtig guten Steak? Hast Du das Steakhouse auf

dem Weg hierher gesehen?"

Sam grinste kurz. "Von mir aus."

"Ja! Fleisch!"

"Wenn man Dich manchmal reden hört könnte man denken, es geht Dir im

Leben nur um zwei Dinge."

Dean schwang einen Arm um Sams Nacken und zog seinen Kopf ein Stück zu

sich herunter. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er ihn im Schwitzkasten.

"Du willst mich doch nicht beleidigen, oder?", fragte er.

Sam entwand sich seinem Griff und zog seinen Kopf aus der Umklammerung.

Mit wirr abstehendem Haar lächelte er Dean an.

"Niemals! Und hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Du brichst mir noch irgendwann das

Genick."

"Aaaach, halt die Klappe!"

Dean boxte ihm auf den Oberarm und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Kurz darauf verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen zurück zum Wagen.

Julie zog gerade die Tür der Kellerwohnung hinter sich zu, als sie

jemanden die Treppe herunter kommen hörte. Es war Ben.

"Wo warst Du?", fragte er.

"Am Fluss.", antwortete sie und trat an ihm vorbei.

"Hör zu, ich weiß dass ich mich heute wie ein Arsch benommen habe.",

sagte er dann und sie blieb stehen.

Das war schon fast wie eine Entschuldigung von ihm. Fast.

"Ist schon gut.", gab sie zurück. "Lass uns einfach die Sache morgen

überstehen und dann sehen wir weiter."

"Wir sollten den Laden verkaufen.", sagte er plötzlich und blickte sie

ernst an.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will!", entgegnete sie sofort. Dieses

Gespräch hatten sie schon sehr oft in letzter Zeit geführt.

Er warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und nickte dann. "Okay."

"Lass uns bitte morgen darüber reden, ich bin müde.", gab sie zurück und

lief weiter die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie oben ankam, hörte sie wie jemand den Laden betrat. Es waren Sam

und Dean.

"Wir haben Neuigkeiten!", rief Dean und vergrub die Hände in den

Jackentaschen.

"Naja, eigentlich haben wir keine Neuigkeiten.", fügte Sam hinzu. "Die

Leiche des Kerls ist bereits eingeäschert, also muss etwas anderes den

Geist hierher gerufen haben."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Julie.

Ben kam endlich ebenfalls die Treppe hoch und nickte den beiden zu.

"Wir warten bis morgen Nacht und sehen uns die Sache an. Wir könnten

eine Überwachungskamera anbringen und beobachten, was der Geist hier

treibt. Danach entscheiden wir, wie wir ihn erledigen.", erklärte Sam.

"Klingt gut.", antwortete Julie.

"Alles klar, Ben?", fragte Dean.

Dieser nickte. "Ja, so machen wir es."

"Nettes Zimmer.", sagte Dean, während er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ.

"Ist Dir aufgefallen, dass Julie und Ben so gut wie gar nicht

miteinander sprechen?", fragte Sam und verstaute einige Sachen im Schrank.

"Ben ist schon ein komischer Vogel, ziemlich wortkarg. Manchmal wünschte

ich, Du wärst ihm ähnlich!"

Sam drehte sich um und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht seines Bruders.

"Nur ein Scherz!", fügte er hinzu und lachte. "Los, Sammy, beeil Dich,

ich hab echt Kohldampf!"

"Es ist noch nicht mal fünf Uhr am Nachmittag!", antwortete er.

"Nach dem Essen sehen wir uns hier ein bißchen um. Wir müssen morgen

schließlich noch irgendwie den Tag in diesem Kaff überstehen. Und ich

hab keine Lust ihn mit dem geselligen Ben zu verbringen."

"Na schön.", Sam griff nach seiner Jacke und wartete auf Dean, der sich

vom Bett rollte.

Sie gingen die kleine, separate Treppe nach oben die zum Hof führte und

fuhren zu dem Steakhouse.

"Das Essen hier ist fantastisch!", sagte Dean, legte seine Gabel auf den

Teller und hielt sich den vollen Bauch.

"Ich glaube, wenn ich Dich noch einmal so ein großes Rumpsteak verputzen

sehe, rufe ich einen Schwertransporter.", antwortete Sam.

Dean grinste. "Schlampe!"

"Idiot!"

"Mhm, ich glaube, ein Nachtisch passt heute wirklich nicht mehr rein..."

"Diese Worte aus deinem Mund?"

"Ich glaub, die haben Dir was in Dein Essen getan, Sammy! Du wirst mir

langsam zu frech!"

Er lachte kurz. "Okay, willst Du jetzt wirklich noch durch die Gegend

laufen und Dich umsehen?"

"Nein... nicht wirklich."

"Das dachte ich mir schon. Ich werde mich informieren wie es möglich

ist, dass dieser Geist bei den Forsters aufgetaucht ist."

"Mach das... ich hau mich erst mal eine Runde aufs Ohr."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Das war typisch für Dean. Er wusste, dass er

sich Gedanken wegen seiner dummen Bemerkung machte und versuchte nun

schon den ganzen Nachmittag, ihn möglichst abzulenken und aufzumuntern.

Dean würde ihn nun den ganzen Abend mit Kommentaren über das miese

Fernsehprogramm nerven. Schließlich würde er ihn soweit kriegen den

Laptop zuzuklappen und mit ihm irgend einen schwachsinnigen Film anzusehen.

Er lächelte vor sich hin und stand auf. Er wusste Deans Bemühungen zu

schätzen, auch wenn er manchmal eine Nervensäge war - aber schließlich

hatte sein Bruder keine Ahnung, dass er ihn längst durchschaut hatte.

Sie zahlten und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie das Haus betraten,

wartete Julie bereits auf sie.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sam, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ben ist weg.", antwortete sie.

"Was?"

Sie hob einen Zettel in die Höhe.

"Keine Sorge, es geht ihm gut.", sagte sie ruhig, aber man konnte die

Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören. "Er ist gegangen. Das macht er

immer, wenn ihm alles zuviel wird."

"Er hat Dich mit alldem zurück gelassen?", fragte Dean.

Sie bemerkte, dass er sie gerade geduzt hatte und warf ihm einen kurzen

Blick zu bevor sie antwortete.

"Immerhin habe ich einen Brief und einen Scheck über 1486 Dollar.",

antwortete sie.

Sam konnte hören, dass sie wütend war, aber ebenso verletzt über Bens

Verhalten schien.

Er schluckte und blickte hinüber zu Dean, der ihn niemals würde hängen

lassen. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er damals nach

Palo Alto gegangen war und ihn mit Dad zurückgelassen hatte.

"Tut mir leid.", sagte Dean dann und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Wenig später saßen sie in der Küche von Bens Wohnung und Julie hatte

ihnen einen Kaffee gekocht. Einen wirklich guten Kaffee, wie Dean

zugeben musste.

"Kommst Du damit klar?", fragte Sam.

"Ja.", antwortete sie und nippte an ihrer Tasse. "Ich bin es gewohnt,

dass er einfach abhaut. Aber jetzt ist es gerade ein verdammt schlechter

Zeitpunkt."

Dean blickte sie gedankenversunken an. Er würde Sam niemals so einfach

mit seinen Problemen zurücklassen. Was Ben da getan hatte war wirklich

schwach. Mehr als das. Es war feige. Er spürte echtes Mitgefühl für sie

und hätte ihr gerne etwas Aufmunterndes gesagt. Aber ihm wollte nichts

einfallen...

Julie spürte, wie Deans Blick an ihr hängen blieb und sie sah, dass

seine Hand kurz zuckte, er sie dann jedoch zurück zog und diese statt

dessen zu der Kaffeetasse wanderte.

Es wäre sicher auch dumm von ihr zu glauben, dass sich ein Mann wie er

für jemanden wie sie interessieren würde.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie jetzt andere Probleme hatte. Alleine

konnte sie den Laden nicht weiterführen. Nun wäre sie gezwungen das Haus

zu verkaufen. Alles was sie liebte, wurde ihr nach und nach genommen.

Mit einem Mal erhob sie sich vom Stuhl.

"Ich gehe dann nach oben. Trinkt ruhig noch aus und zieht bitte einfach

die Tür hinter euch zu, wenn ihr runter geht."

"Ist wirklich alles okay?", fragte Sam.

"Ja, mir geht es gut.", antwortete sie und ging nach draußen.

Sam wartete, bis die Wohnungstür zugefallen war und wandte sich dann an

Dean.

"Verdammt üble Sache, was?"

Dean nickte. Sie wussten beide, welche Gedanken jetzt gerade im Kopf des

anderen vorgehen mussten.

Sam räusperte sich.

"Hör mal, vielleicht solltest Du doch mit ihr weggehen und sie etwas

ablenken.", schlug er vor.

Dean fragte sich, ob er sich gerade verhört hatte.

"Sie will alleine sein.", gab er zurück.

"Sie will jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht alleine sein, glaub mir. Ich

übernehme die Recherche und hau mich früh ins Bett. Geh Du mit ihr raus

und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht den ganzen Abend heulend in ihrer Wohnung

verbringt."

"Na schön."

Dean stieg die Treppen zu Julies Wohnung nach oben und blieb vor ihrer

Wohnungstür stehen. Ganz so hatte er sich den Abend eigentlich nicht

vorgestellt.

Er entdeckte die außen angebrachten Schlösser und fragte sich, ob Julie

vielleicht etwas übervorsichtig war und ob sie innen wohl ebenso viele

Vorsichtsmaßnahmen angebracht hatte, um Einbrecher abzuhalten.

Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kopf und hob dann die Hand, um zu klopfen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann hörte er Schritte und sie öffnete mit

verweinten Augen kurz die Tür, trat nach draußen und zog sie sofort

wieder hinter sich zu. Er hatte einen kurzen Blick in den Flur werfen

können und ein ziemlich abstraktes Gemälde gegenüber entdeckt. Es kam

ihm irgendwie bekannt vor...

"Dean?", fragte Julie und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Er sah sie an und wusste einen Augenblick nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Dann jedoch fand er seine Sprache wieder.

"Ich will sicher nicht den Babysitter spielen...", begann er.

Okay, das waren vielleicht die falschen Worte - er biss sich auf die

Unterlippe.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete.

"Ich denke, Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine sein.", startete er erneut.

"Willst Du vielleicht ein wenig Rumlaufen und Reden?"

Eigentlich hasste er es, einfach in der Gegend herumzulaufen und zu

reden, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. Abwartend blickte er sie

an. Sie zögerte - warum zögerte sie? Vielleicht hatte er etwas

missverstanden und sie wollte gar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben? Ja,

sicher war es so. Er war mal wieder viel zu überheblich gewesen und

hatte sich etwas auf sich eingebildet.

"Okay.", hörte er dann und ein Lächeln huschte ihm übers Gesicht. Sofort

jedoch bemühte er sich wieder um den nötigen Ernst und nickte.

"Gut!"

"Ich bin gleich unten.", sagte sie und schlüpfte zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Julie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

"Mein Gott, was tust Du da?", flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich jetzt ihrem Selbstmitleid hingeben, sich auf

ihrer Couch einrollen und heulend einen Liebesfilm ansehen - statt

dessen würde sie mit diesem gutaussehenden Mann, den sie erst wenige

Stunden kannte und der sie in der schlimmsten Phase ihres bisherigen

Lebens antraf einen Spaziergang machen? Sie war ganz einfach verrückt -

durchgeknallt. Warum hatte sie nicht einfach "nein" gesagt? Natürlich

spielte er nur den Babysitter für sie. Noch dazu schien es ihm ziemlich

unangenehm zu sein. Mitleid. Ja, nur aus Mitleid gab er sich mit ihr ab.

Oder hatte er sich gerade gefreut, als sie zugesagt hatte?

Sie seufzte und lief hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, um eine Jacke zu holen.

"Also... Du und Sam, ihr macht so was wie diese Geisterjagd öfter?",

fragte sie, während sie die Straße entlang liefen.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und ein eisiger Herbstwind pfiff ihnen

um die Ohren.

"Ja, es ist so was wie unser Job."

"Wie kommt man denn zu so einem Job?"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", antwortete er.

"Also,", fuhr er dann fort, "erzählst Du mir, was zwischen Dir und Ben

vorgefallen ist?"

Sie blickte auf den Boden und blieb stehen. "Seit dem Tod unseres Vaters

wollte Ben eigentlich nur noch weg von hier."

"Warum? Ihr habt hier doch alles."

"Wir sind nicht gerade das, was man als liebende Geschwister bezeichnen

könnte."

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Ihr habt doch nur noch euch."

Sie lächelte kurz. "Ja - genau das sollte man denken. Beziehungsweise,

so denke ich. Ben hingegen... er hasst das Leben hier, verstand sich nie

mit unserem Dad. Ich glaube, ich bin ihm einfach nur eine Last."

"Sag doch so etwas nicht. Ich bin sicher, er liebt Dich. Ihr seid eine

Familie."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Was er ihr entgegnete bewies, wie sehr

er seine Familie liebte, wie sehr er Sam liebte.

"Ich will Dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, Dean.", sagte sie,

drehte sich um und lief wieder los.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wieder zurück, drehte sie zu sich.

"Du willst mir jetzt doch nicht auch weglaufen, oder?", fragte er leise

und suchte in ihrem Blick nach Antworten.

Die Berührung hatte ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper geschickt und ihr

Herz klopfte wild. Jegliche Vernunft in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie sich

jetzt nicht mit ihm einlassen sollte, aber ihr Herz sagte etwas anderes...

Sie trat noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach vorne, näher an ihn heran.

In diesem Moment legte er seine Hände auf ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie

zu sich. Er küsste sie stürmisch und ihr wurde schwindelig. Schnell

schlang sie die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als er sich wieder etwas zurückzog, blickte sie ihn außer Atem und

zitternd an. Er lächelte und strich ihr einige Haare aus der Stirn.

"Nicht weglaufen, hörst Du?", sagte er sanft und vergrub sein Gesicht in

ihrem Haar und ihrem Nacken, während er sie erneut an sich zog. Sie

legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und sog den Duft seines Aftershaves

ein, den sie zuvor schon bemerkt hatte.

"Dean?"

"Ja?", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

"Kann ich Dir etwas zeigen?"

Er sah sie an. "Natürlich. Wo willst Du hin?"

Sie lächelte. "Ich will Dir etwas zeigen, unten am Fluss..."

"Klingt gut.", er beugte sich vor, um sie erneut zu küssen.

Bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, blickte sie an ihm vorbei und zog sich

dann etwas zurück.

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Da ist Sam.", sagte sie und der wunderbare Moment war verflogen.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um.

Sam stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und schien peinlich

berührt, die Szene gerade beobachtet zu haben.

Dean griff nach Julies Hand und zog sie mit über die Straße.

"Sammy, was machst Du hier?", fragte Dean und stoppte vor seinem Bruder.

Er bemerkte, wie Sams Blick auf seine Hand wanderte, die Julies noch

immer festhielt.

"Ähm, ich hatte etwas im Internet entdeckt und wollte es euch erzählen,

aber scheinbar bin ich zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt hier aufgetaucht."

Dean konnte nicht genau einordnen, in welchem Gemütszustand Sam sich

befand. War er wütend oder einfach nur überrascht?

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das Versprechen das er sich selbst

gegeben hatte, nicht eingehalten hatte. Das was gerade geschehen war

hatte er nicht gewollt, nicht bewusst gesteuert.

"Ich erzähle es euch später, okay?", sagte Sam dann und machte auf dem

Absatz kehrt.

"Warte!", rief Dean, doch Sam winkte ab und lief zurück zum Haus.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er zu Julie.

"Ist schon gut.", antwortete sie. "Du solltest ihm folgen."

Er nickte und ließ ihre Hand los. Sie vergrub die Hände sofort in ihren

Jackentaschen.

"Ja.", sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung, während sie ihm zusah, wie

er weglief.

"Dean, bist Du Dir bewusst, was Du hier machst?", fragte Sam, als sie

später alleine im Zimmer waren.

Dean hatte erkannt, dass er zwar nicht wütend war, aber scheinbar

brannten ihm so einige Fragen auf der Zunge.

"Alter, ich habe das nicht gemacht, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen!", gab er

zurück. "Es ist einfach passiert! Außerdem hast Du mich doch zu ihr

geschickt!"

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber was ist, wenn wir am Montag weiter fahren?"

"Denkst Du, das ist mir nicht klar? Oder ihr? Ihr ist das auch klar!"

Sam setzte sich auf das Bett. "Okay. Gut."

"Ich verstehe, was Du mir sagen willst, Sammy."

Sam zögerte, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte.

"Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du sie nicht nur beschützen willst?"

Dean blinzelte.

"Was?", fragte er verärgert.

"Du musst zugeben, dass ihre Situation ziemlich ähnlich der unseren ist.

Sie steht alleine da.", Sam schluckte. "So wie Du vor zwei Jahren."

Dean kratzte sich an der Augenbraue.

"Woah, langsam! Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, dass Du nach Stanford

gegangen bist! Das hier ist eine völlig andere Situation!"

Sam nickte, blickte ihn aber weiterhin ernst an.

Die Gedanken in Deans Kopf überschlugen sich. Emotionen die er lange

unterdrückt hatte, versuchten sich ihren Weg nach oben zu bahnen. Die

Angst, die er verspürt hatte, als Sam plötzlich weg gewesen war, die

Sorgen die er sich um ihn gemacht hatte. Die Art und Weise, wie ihr Dad

mit der Sache umgegangen war. Das Gefühl, allein zu sein.

Warum musste Sam jetzt davon anfangen?

"Ich will mich jetzt nicht streiten.", sagte er nur, legte sich aufs

Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. "Schlaf jetzt."

Er hörte, wie Sam seufzte, das Licht ausschaltete und sich ebenfalls

hinlegte. Lange lauschte Dean dem Atem seines Bruders, der sich genau

wie seiner nicht beruhigte. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder um.

"Ich wollte mich dieses Mal wirklich anders verhalten, Sam.", sagte er.

"Ich weiß.", kam die Antwort zurück. "Ich bin derjenige, der sich falsch

verhält."

"Was?", er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und blickte durch das

Halbdunkel hinüber auf den Berg Kissen und Decken.

"Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir

los ist. Ich schätze, nach dem was mit Jessica passiert ist, habe ich

irgend einen Knacks abbekommen."

"Alter, rede nicht so einen Mist! Du bist völlig in Ordnung!"

"Ich weiß nicht, Dean.", Sam drehte sich um und sah ihn an. "Es ist nur..."

"Was?"

"Ich will nicht noch einmal so verletzt werden. Und ich will nicht, dass

Du verletzt wirst."

Dean stieß leise die Luft aus.

"Mach Dir um mich nicht so viele Sorgen, Sammy."

"Ja..."

Sam legte sich wieder zurück auf die Kissen und Dean lauschte erneut

seinem Atem der sich wenig später vertiefte und schließlich wusste er,

dass Sam eingeschlafen war.

Er selbst lag noch lange wach. Was am Abend passiert war, war

außergewöhnlich für ihn. Julie war eigentlich nicht der Typ den er

attraktiv fand. Außerdem war sie unglaublich still und schien so

verletzlich - viel zu problembeladen. Aber irgend etwas faszinierte

ihn... Er seufzte und dachte zurück an den Augenblick, in dem er sie

geküsst hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass das was hier passierte

kein kleiner Flirt war.

Dennoch, Sam hatte Zweifel in ihm geweckt. Vielleicht sollte er zuerst

mehr über sie in Erfahrung bringen, bevor er den nächsten Schritt machte...

Julie schloss die Haustür ab und ging weiter in ihr Schlafzimmer. Auch

diese Tür verschloss sie, zog den Schlüssel ab und legte ihn in eine

kleine Kiste, die sie unter ihr Bett schob. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihr

Bett fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Was für ein unglaublicher Tag das gewesen war! Alles hatte sich

verändert. Ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, konnte sie nach dem Kuss mit

Dean nicht mehr sagen, aber er hatte sie reichlich verwirrt. Und

glücklich gemacht. Seit langem fühlte sie zum ersten Mal wieder so etwas

wie Freude und Hoffnung.

Oder war es ein Fehler gewesen, es soweit kommen zu lassen? Er würde

schließlich nicht hierbleiben. Konnte nicht bleiben. Und dann würde sie

wieder alleine mit Allem dastehen.

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich

und sie dachte an seine Augen, seine weichen Lippen... Sie drehte sich

zur Seite und fühlte, wie sie langsam in den Schlaf driftete. Vielleicht

würde sie morgen früh mit ihm über ihre Zweifel reden... vielleicht.

Julie kam am frühen Morgen auf dem Fußboden ihres Schlafzimmers zu sich

und spürte etwas Klebriges an ihrer Hand. Sie schlug die Augen auf und

blickte auf ihre Handfläche, die nun anfing heftig zu brennen. Schnell

stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Unter dem langsam trocknenden Blut

erkannte sie eines der Symbole, welches sie schon mehr als ein Mal an

ihrer Wand entdeckt hatte.

"Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte sie.

Bisher hatte sie sich zumindest nie selbst verletzt. Wo sollte all das

noch enden? Sie zog die kleine Kiste unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete

die Tür. Schnell lief sie hinüber ins Badezimmer, um sich mit kaltem

Wasser das Blut abzuwaschen.

Es konnte so nicht weitergehen. Gleich am Montag, wenn Dean und Sam weg

waren, musste sie zum Arzt gehen. Egal, was die feststellen und mit ihr

machen würden.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie blickte sich im Spiegel an. Sie

konnte Dean nicht mit alldem belasten, konnte ihm nicht davon erzählen.

Er würde es nicht verstehen, genauso wenig wie Michael.

Nein, sie musste sich zurückhalten...

Sam war gerade dabei, sich die Schuhe zuzubinden, während Dean im

Badezimmer beim Duschen war. Heute Morgen war Dean ziemlich wortkarg und

er befürchtete, dass sein Verhalten auf ihr Gespräch vom Vorabend

zurückzuführen war.

Er hätte sich einfach raushalten sollen, wie sonst auch...

Es klopfte an der Tür, er stand auf und öffnete.

"Guten Morgen Julie.", sagte er als er sah, dass sie mit zwei

Kaffeebechern dastand.

"Hallo Sam."

"Uhm, Dean ist im Bad, soll ich ihn holen?", fragte er und bat sie mit

einer Handbewegung rein.

"Nein.", antwortete sie. "Der Kaffee ist für euch! Ich gehe kurz weg.

Gegen Elf bin ich wieder da."

Sam entdeckte den Verband an ihrer Hand und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

"Oh - nur ein kleiner Unfall heute Morgen. Ich war ziemlich ungeschickt

beim Brotschneiden!", gab sie zurück und lächelte.

"Kein guter Start in den Tag, was?"

"Nein...", sie lächelte schief und dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, das

offen auf Sams Bett lag.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Sam drehte sich um und sah, dass sie das Tagebuch ihres Vaters meinte.

"Entschuldige, aber das ist privat.", sagte er und klappte es zu.

"Dieses Symbol da. Was bedeutet es?"

Sam warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Er hatte sowieso noch mit

ihr und Dean über das sprechen wollen, weswegen er ihnen abends

nachgelaufen war... und jetzt schien sie dieses Symbol zu erkennen?

"Das ist ein Zeichen um einen Geist oder Dämon zu beschwören.", erklärte er.

Julie starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und stellte die Kaffeebecher ab.

"Ich... ich muss mal kurz rauf.", sagte sie. "Ich habe etwas vergessen!"

Dann lief sie zur Tür und er hörte, wie sie die Treppen hochrannte. Sam

drehte sich um und schlug gegen die Badtür.

"Dean! Komm raus, ich muss sofort mit Dir reden!", rief er.

Julie schloss mit zitternden Händen die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf und

lief in ihr Schlafzimmer - da war es. Genau das Symbol hatte sie gerade

in Sams Buch gesehen.

Sie schluckte und spürte Übelkeit aufsteigen. Sie schaffte es gerade

noch ins Badezimmer, bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Zitternd kniete sie vor der Toilette. Dämonische Symbole waren es also,

die sie Nacht für Nacht an die Wände schmierte. Woher kamen sie und

wieso war sie dazu fähig? War sie besessen?

Sie schluchzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, bis sie mit dem Rücken

gegen die Wand lehnte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein... warum hatte ihr Dad

es ihr nicht gesagt? Warum hatte Ben es ihr verschwiegen?

Dean riss die Badezimmertür auf. Er hatte sich zu Tode erschreckt, als

Sam angefangen hatte, gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

"Was ist los?", fragte er, während er sich sein T-Shirt überzog und nach

draußen ins Zimmer trat.

"Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht!", sagte Sam. "Gestern Abend wollte ich

euch sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich nur möglich ist, dass dieser Geist

hier wieder auftaucht wenn er durch eine Beschwörung oder ein Symbol

hergerufen wurde. Und gerade war Julie hier und hat das hier gesehen!"

Er hielt das Tagebuch ihres Vaters vor ihn und zeigte auf ein ihm sehr

gut bekanntes Symbol.

"Und?"

"Sie hat es erkannt!"

Dean schluckte.

"Was? Wo ist sie?"

"Sie ist total panisch nach oben gerannt. Ich schätze, in ihre Wohnung."

In diesem Moment fiel es Dean wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Symbol,

das er in ihrem Flur gesehen hatte, war kein abstraktes Gemälde. Es war

ein altes Hexensymbol, das er in einem von Dads Büchern vor Jahren schon

einmal gesehen hatte.

Dean griff nach seiner Waffe und riss die Tür auf. Was war sie? Eine

Hexe? Hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, sich ihr so zu öffnen? Er lief die

Treppen nach oben. Sam folgte ihm.

Außer Atem erreichte er das obere Stockwerk und erkannte, dass die Tür

offen stand. Mit dem Fuß stieß er sie auf und trat mit gezogener Waffe

hinein.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, verschlug ihm die Sprache und er warf Sam

einen schockierten Blick zu. Die Wände in der Wohnung waren fast überall

mit Zeichnungen und Symbolen beschmiert.

"Julie?", rief Sam.

"Verdammt, halt die Klappe! Wer weiß, was sie jetzt vor hat!", herrschte

Dean ihn an.

"Dean - schau Dich hier um. Das hier hat niemand bewusst getan. Ihre

Reaktion als ich ihr sagte was das Symbol bedeutet und all das hier...

ich glaube, sie hatte keine Ahnung."

Sie erreichten das Schlafzimmer und Dean klappte der Unterkiefer

herunter. Natürlich - er musste sich in eine durchgeknallte Irre

vergucken! Wie sollte es auch anders sein...

Er sah, dass Sam sich herunter beugte.

"Was ist?"

"Da ist ziemlich frisches Blut auf dem Fußboden. Heute Morgen hatte sie

eine Wunde an der Hand."

"Und? Sie ist krank, Sam. Wahrscheinlich verletzt sie sich nachts

selbst. Mein Gott, das musste mir ja passieren!", sagte er und fuhr sich

mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Sam richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn an. Er konnte sehen, wie sehr

es in ihm arbeitete, wie schwer er das hier aufnahm.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es hier mit einer Geisteskrankheit zu tun

haben.", antwortete er und blickte ihn ernst an. "Was hier vorgeht hat

ganz sicher etwas mit einem Dämon zu tun."

Dean schluckte. Was wenn Sam recht hatte? Wenn Julie von alldem nichts

wusste? Doch wie brachte jemand das hier fertig, ohne etwas davon zu

wissen? Langsam wich die Wut der Sorge, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein

könnte. Er konnte nur erahnen, wie durcheinander sie sein musste, wenn

sie gerade erst erfahren hatte, was diese Dinge bedeuteten.

"Julie?", rief er und begann, die restlichen Räume der Wohnung zu

durchsuchen.

"Sie ist nicht hier.", hörte er Sam rufen und sie trafen im Flur erneut

aufeinander. "Wo könnte sie hingegangen sein?"

Julie erreichte den Fluss und stützte ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ab. Ihr

war noch immer schlecht und sie musste zu Atem kommen. Sie hatte raus

gemusst. Raus aus ihrer Wohnung, aus dem Haus. Das war alles so

verwirrend und furchtbar... Sie musste geisteskrank sein...

Tränen traten ihr erneut in die Augen. Sie war ein gläubiger Mensch -

wie konnte also so etwas passieren? Wie war all das überhaupt möglich?

Sie schoss herum, als sie Schritte hörte. Es war Anna.

"Julie? Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und kam näher.

"Lassen Sie mich alleine.", antwortete sie.

Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Schon gar nicht eine Fremde, die sie

erst ein Mal in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte. Warum war sie überhaupt hier?

"Bitte gehen Sie weg.", sagte sie und blickte sie irritiert an.

Anna kam jedoch näher und zeigte auf ihre bandagierte Hand.

"Sind Sie verletzt? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

"Ich will jetzt wirklich einfach nur alleine sein.", antwortete Julie,

doch in diesem Moment packte Anna grob ihre Hand und riss den Verband ab.

"Was zum Teufel ist das da auf Deiner Hand?", rief sie wütend.

Julie schluckte und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

"Anna, sind Sie verrückt?"

"Oh nein!", antwortete diese und blickte sie plötzlich eiskalt an. "Ich

bin nicht die Verrückte hier! In Deinem Kopf stimmt was nicht! All diese

Schmierereien, das Schlafwandeln! Das hätte gar nicht passieren dürfen!

Und nun Du hast einen Weg gefunden mich daran zu hindern mir zu nehmen,

was mir gehört!", stieß sie hasserfüllt hervor. "Wie hast Du das

herausgefunden?"

"Was?", Julie trat einige Schritte zurück und erschrak, als sich Annas

Augen tiefschwarz färbten.

"Du weißt wirklich nicht, wozu Du zunutze bist, oder?", fragte sie, kam

wieder näher und riss ihr den Kopf nach hinten. "Rede endlich!"

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie sprechen!"

"Die Winchesters haben Dir geholfen, oder?"

"Wer?"

"Stell Dich nicht dumm! Natürlich sind sie dafür verantwortlich! Mit dem

Wissen in Dir könnte ich sämtliche andere Dämonen bannen und ich müsste

mir noch nicht mal die Hände schmutzig machen! Es ist alles da drin! In

Deinem Kopf! Aber jetzt, durch diese Narben auf Deiner Hand kann ich es

mir nicht mehr zurückholen!"

Julie verstand nicht wirklich, was Anna sagte und es dauerte viel zu

lange bis sie begriff, was vor sich ging.

"Wie hast Du herausgefunden, dass dieses Symbol verhindert, dass ich an

Dich rankomme?"

"Aber ich wusste es nicht!", gab sie ängstlich zurück und stolperte nach

hinten, als Anna ihre Haare losließ. "Ich bin so aufgewacht! Ich kann es

doch gar nicht anwenden!"

"Weil Du es auch nicht anwenden sollst, Du dumme Gans! Was glaubst Du,

was ich vorhatte? Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hätte ich Dich besetzt und

hätte all meine Macht zurückerlangt die ich aufgeben musste! In der

Hölle sieht man es nicht gerne, wenn man zu stark wird. Ich musste

Vorkehrungen treffen als ich ahnte, dass man mich bald wieder dorthin

zurück schicken würde. Und dann tat ich alles, um wieder hierher

zurückzukommen!"

"Also hast Du dieses Wissen in mir hinterlegt?", fragte Julie fassungslos.

"Ich habe Deine Mutter aus dem Weg geschafft. Genau wie Deinen Vater und

Deinen Verlobten! Und jetzt muss ich einen weiteren Fehler korrigieren."

rief sie gehässig und packte sie am Hals.

Julie konnte kaum glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Erschrocken

umklammerte sie Annas Handgelenk. Anna verstärkte den Griff, lief einige

Schritte nach vorne und schob Julie vor sich her. Sie spürte das

eiskalte Wasser des Flusses, das ihre Beine umspülte, stolperte auf den

glatten Steinen und fiel nach hinten. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass ihre

Haut sofort anfing zu schmerzen.

Anna blieb die ganze Zeit über ihr und drückte sie nach unten, während

sie sie weiter in tieferes Wasser zog.

"Jetzt ergeht es Dir, wie Deiner Mutter!"

Julie schluckte Wasser und fing an zu husten, versuchte, sich aus dem

Griff zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Anna war unglaublich stark.

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte sie, wie ihr Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt

wurde und vor Schreck entwich ihre gesamte Atemluft sofort aus ihren Lungen.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, auf dem Flussbett eine Stelle zu finden die

es ihr erlauben würde, sich hochzudrücken, doch sie rutschte auf den

glatten, großen Steinen ab. Alles in ihrem Körper und in ihrem Geist

schrie nach Sauerstoff und sie sah bunte Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen.

Mit all ihrer verbliebenen Kraft umklammerte sie Annas Hand und

versuchte nochmals, sie wegzustoßen, doch es war sinnlos... sie spürte,

wie ihre Arme nun kraftlos zurück ins Wasser glitten und langsam wurde

alles schwarz um sie.

Durch das tosende Wasser hörte sie im letzten Moment gedämft einen Knall

und die Hand lockerte sich.

Julie wollte sich aufrichten, wollte raus aus dem Wasser, wollte atmen -

doch ihr Körper gehorchte nicht. Statt dessen fühlte sie, wie sie weiter

weg trieb, unfähig, etwas zu tun.

Dann waren da starke Hände die sie packten und aus dem Wasser zogen.

Gierig sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen als ihr Kopf an die Oberfläche kam,

nur um dann heftig zu husten. Langsam füllten sich ihre Lungen immer

mehr und mehr mit Sauerstoff. Das Schwarz vor ihren Augen und die Sterne

verschwanden. Sie realisierte, dass jemand hinter ihr saß und sie in

seinen Armen hielt. Dann hörte sie Deans Stimme.

"Es ist alles gut... alles okay.", sagte er immer wieder und legte sein

Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

Noch immer nach Atem ringend lehnte sie sich in die Umarmung. Er hatte

ihr das Leben gerettet und sie wünschte sich, er würde sie nie wieder

loslassen...

"Ihr müsst aus dem Wasser raus!", rief Sam und lief einige Schritte ins

Wasser.

Dean kam auf die Beine und zog Julie nach oben. Als ihr jedoch die Beine

wegknickten hob er sie hoch und trug sie ans Ufer.

Sam griff nach seinem Arm und half ihm über die rutschigen Steine.

"Alles okay?", fragte er und blickte zuerst Dean und dann Julie prüfend an.

Dean nickte. Er und Julie waren völlig durchnässt und Dean zitterte vor

Kälte.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Dean dann und wies mit dem Kopf auf die junge

Frau, die am Boden lag.

"Sie ist tot.", antwortete er. "Der Dämon hat ihren Körper sofort

verlassen, nachdem ich sie angeschossen habe."

"Aber Du hast sie nicht tödlich verletzt, oder?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie war schon tot."

"Widerlich!", gab Dean zurück und trug Julie, die inzwischen bewusstlos

geworden war, zum Wagen. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die Rückbank und

vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass sie atmete.

"Sollen wir sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen?", fragte Sam. Sie war blass

und ihre Lippen liefen blau an.

"Sie wird schon wieder.", antwortete Dean mit klappernden Zähnen. "Lass

uns die Leiche verstecken und dann zurück fahren."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ihr müsst sofort ins Warme! Fahr los, ich kümmere mich darum. Sieh zu,

dass ihr aus den nassen Klamotten rauskommt. Ich komme gleich nach."

"Pass auf Dich auf!"

Sam nickte. "Geh jetzt!"

Dean stieg in den Impala und startete den Motor. Sam blickte dem Wagen

hinterher. Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Wenn Julie Dean

gegenüber nicht diese Stelle am Fluss erwähnt hätte - sie hätten sie

niemals gefunden.

"Ich verstehe das alles nicht.", sagte Julie, als sie Sam eine Tasse

dampfenden Tee aus der Hand nahm und mit ihrer unverletzten Hand

umklammerte.

Sie hatte inzwischen heiß geduscht, sich einen Pullover, eine warme

Jogginghose und dicke Socken angezogen, aber trotz allem konnte sie

nicht aufhören zu zittern. Jetzt befanden sie sich in Bens Wohnung. Dean

war ihr, seit sie noch im Wagen wieder aufgewacht war, so gut wie gar

nicht von der Seite gewichen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass

sich jemand um sie sorgte. Ungewohnt nach so langer Zeit, aber schön.

Gerade hatte er vor die Fenster und Tür Salz gestreut - was ihr jedoch

schleierhaft war. Er kam zur Couch, legte ihr eine Decke um die

Schultern und setzte sich neben sie.

"Das war ein Dämon.", antwortete er.

Julie schluckte und stellte den Tee auf den Tisch.

"Ja. Aber warum tut ein Dämon so etwas?", fragte sie und spürte wie sie

anfing, noch mehr als zuvor zu zittern.

"Diese Drecksdinger sind total krank.", antwortete Dean. "Keine Ahnung

ob Du bewusst ausgewählt wurdest, als Du ein Kind warst, oder ob es nur

Zufall war."

"Sie hat meine Eltern getötet..."

Dean blickte sie von der Seite an und sie wandte sich ihm zu. Für einen

Moment glaubte sie, Trauer in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen und sie

wünschte sich, sie würden sich bereits besser kennen und sie würde mehr

über ihn wissen. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Lippen, legte

den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

"Du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub!", murmelte er.

Da war sie wieder, die Umarmung die sie sich seit dem Augenblick am

Fluss zurückgewünscht hatte. Tatsächlich wirkte sie beruhigend und das

Zittern ließ etwas nach, während sie sich an ihn lehnte.

"Wir haben Deine Wohnung gesehen.", sagte Sam und sie erstarrte.

Sie wollte sich von Dean lösen, doch er hielt sie weiter fest an sich

gedrückt.

"Bleib hier.", sagte er sanft.

Sie wand sich dennoch aus der Umarmung und stand auf.

"Ich bin nicht verrückt. Das passiert, wenn ich schlafe!", brachte sie

mit zitternder Stimme hervor. "Der Dämon ist dafür verantwortlich."

"Das wissen wir!", antwortete Sam. "Und von dem was ich gesehen habe,

ist das Ding verdammt mächtig. Wir müssen es erledigen, sonst wird es

wiederkommen und nochmals versuchen, Dich zu töten."

Sie spürte, wie das Zittern wieder heftiger wurde. "Aber... Du hast sie

doch erschossen!"

ER schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Dämon ist aber noch da draußen."

Sie schloss die Augen und fasste sich an den Kopf. Das wurde ja immer

verrückter!

"Ich verstehe das alles nicht!", sagte sie.

Dean stand auf und kam zu ihr hinüber.

"Ich werde Dir alles erklären, okay? Aber jetzt musst Du Dich erst mal

beruhigen.", sagte er.

Sie war müde, aber in ihrem Kopf schwirrten tausend Fragen. Sie blickte

Sam an, der nur darauf wartete, mit Erklärungen loszulegen. Sie konnte

es in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Dean hingegen zog sie zurück zur Couch.

"Wir sind gleich wieder da.", sagte er zu ihr und verließ dann mit Sam

den Raum.

"Du kannst ihr das nicht alles einfach an den Kopf werfen! Sie hat keine

Ahnung von diesen Dingen!", sagte Dean, als er mit Sam im Flur stand und

sicher war, dass Julie sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

"Aber sie muss es wissen. Sie ist in Gefahr!"

"Wir sind hier und wir haben alles unter Kontrolle! Jetzt gönn ihr mal

ein paar Minuten Ruhe!"

"Du machst einen großen Fehler, wenn Du glaubst, dass wir in Sicherheit

sind! Du bist zu zurückhaltend, Dean! Was ist los mit Dir?"

"Was mit mir los ist?"

"Der Dämon weiß wer sie ist, er weiß wo sie wohnt und nach dem, was sie

uns über dieses Ding erzählt hat, weiß er, dass wir beiden hier sind.

Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!", sagte Sam.

"Wir sind hier sicher!"

"Wir sind in einem Haus voller dämonischer Symbole - Symbole, die selbst

wir noch nie gesehen haben und von denen wir keine Ahnung haben. Ich

weiß nicht, ob wir wirklich sicher sind."

"Na schön! Was willst Du tun? Abhauen? Da draußen auf der Straße sind

wir mit Sicherheit noch leichter aufzuspüren!"

Sam fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Nein. Ich will, dass wir

diese Symbole da oben beseitigen. In wenigen Stunden wird dieser Geist

im Laden auftauchen, aber wenn ich recht habe, dann wird er nicht kommen."

"Machst Du Dir jetzt Gedanken um den Geist oder um den Dämon?"

"Ich will herausfinden, ob ich richtig liege und dafür sorgen, dass der

Dämon nicht durch irgend eine Zeichnung dort oben einen Vorteil erhält."

"Na schön! Dann lass mich mit Julie sprechen und danach fangen sofort

an, okay?"

Dean konnte sehen, wie Sam sich etwas entspannte, jetzt, da er sein Ziel

erreicht hatte und sich durchgesetzt hatte...

"Du bist echt ne harte Nuss, Sammy.", sagte er.

"Und ich erkenne Dich nicht wieder, Mann.", antwortete dieser.

"Wie meinst Du das?", fragte Dean.

"Ich habe Dich noch nie so gesehen... Ach, vergiss es.", gab er zurück.

"Nein, nein, nein! Wie hast Du mich noch nie gesehen?"

"Ich meine... Du bist ja ein echter Softie!"

"Ach ja? Naja, vielleicht kennst Du doch noch nicht alles von mir!"

Sam grinste leicht. "Ja, vielleicht."

Dean ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Julie eingerollt in der

Decke auf der Couch lag und eingeschlafen war.

Er setzte sich auf die Kante und beobachtete sie einen Augenblick. Jetzt

war sie vollkommen ruhig, die Sorgen die sich sonst auf ihrem Gesicht

spiegelten und die Zweifel waren wie weggewischt. Am liebsten wollte er

sie weiter schlafen lassen, aber das ging nicht. Er legte ihr eine Hand

auf den Oberarm, sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn verschlafen an.

"Oh Mann. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich jetzt geschlafen habe!",

murmelte sie und setzte sich etwas auf.

"Keine Sorge, Du hast noch nicht angefangen, die Wände vollzukritzeln.",

sagte er und lächelte.

Da waren sie wieder, die Zweifel in ihrem Blick und er wünschte sich, er

hätte den dummen Kommentar nicht ausgesprochen.

"Tut mir leid.", sagte er. "Das war ein anstrengender Tag für Dich."

"Ich hätte euch meine Wohnung niemals gezeigt.", antwortete sie. "Ich

finde es unglaublich, dass ihr trotz allem... dass Du..."

"Hey!", er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand. "So schnell wirst Du mich nicht

wieder los, okay?"

Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und sie entspannte sich etwas.

"Also, erklärst Du mir, was es mit dem Salz auf sich hat und warum

dieses Ding nicht gestorben ist, als Sam darauf geschossen hat?", fragte

sie.

"Okay.", antwortete er. "Aber ich warne Dich, das wird gruselig."

"Gruseliger als jetzt kann es doch gar nicht mehr werden.", gab sie zurück.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

"Also,", begann er. "wo Dämonen herkommen weißt Du ja, aber das was Du

am Fluss gesehen hast war eine Frau, die von einem Dämon besessen war.

Die Dinger sind außerhalb des Körpers wie schwarzer Rauch und können,

wenn sie von jemandem Besitz ergriffen haben, die vollständige Kontrolle

über den Körper und auch die Erinnerungen von jemandem übernehmen. Sie

sind sehr stark und können eine Kraft ausüben, die einen

bewegungsunfähig macht."

Er sah, wie sie blinzelte und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie schwieg,

also fuhr er fort.

"Womit man sich so ein Ding vom Hals halten kann, ist einen Raum mit

Salz zu versiegeln. Bestimmte Schutzsymbole helfen ebenfalls. Weihwasser

hält sie einen vom Leib. Aber töten oder zurückschicken kann man sie

nur, indem man sie in eine Falle lockt und einen Exorzismus durchführt."

"Einen was?", fragte sie und setzte sich nun vollständig auf. "Du

meinst, so richtig? Wie im Film?"

"Naja, es ist nicht ganz so wie in den Filmen."

"Und dieser Dämon von vorhin - er kann jetzt also in einen anderen

Körper eindringen und wiederkommen?"

"Richtig."

"Dean, was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie besorgt und er

nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

"Wir haben solche Sachen schon früher durchgestanden. Wir werden dieses

Ding erledigen.", sagte er bestimmt. "Ich werde auf Dich aufpassen."

Julie wusste nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment dachte sie an Ben. Warum

konnte ihr Bruder nicht ein klein wenig wie Dean sein? Bei ihm fühlte

sie sich geborgen, obwohl sie ihn so gut wie gar nicht kannte und er und

Sam offensichtlich selbst genug Probleme und Sorgen mit sich herum

schleppten. Trotzdem waren sie hier und wollten ihr helfen...

"Hey, worüber denkst Du grade nach?", fragte Dean.

"Darüber, dass ich sehr glücklich bin, dass Du hier bist.", antwortete

sie und nahm seine Hand.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie. Dieses Mal sanfter als beim

ersten Mal. Sofort spürte Julie wieder dieses wohlige Kribbeln in ihrem

Bauch und sah ihm in seine grünen Augen, als er sich wieder zurück

lehnte. Sie wollte mehr... sie wollte ihn.

"Was ist? Was denkst Du jetzt?", fragte er frech und zeigte ihr sein

schönstes Lächeln. "Du wirst ja ganz rot..."

Sie konnte nicht anders, trotz der schlimmen Situation lachte sie und

bohrte ihm einen Finger in die Seite, was ihn, ebenfalls lachend,

zusammenzucken ließ. Der schelmische Ausdruck in seinen Augen war zurück

und er fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam über den Rücken, was ihr sofort eine

Gänsehaut bescherte. Er küsste sie erneut - leider viel zu kurz.

"Ich wünschte, wir müssten jetzt nicht aufhören.", sagte er und schluckte.

Ihr pochendes Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder und sie strich ihm über

die kurzen Haare im Nacken.

"Ich weiß.", gab sie leise zurück.

Dean richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Dabei

ließ er sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Die Luft um sie herum

schien elekrisch geladen und er war wie ein Magnet, zu dem sie sich

permanent hingezogen fühlte. Gerade wollte sie erneut die Hand nach ihm

ausstrecken - doch dann kam Sam zurück.

"Und, habt ihr alles besprochen?", fragte er ungeduldig und blickte

zuerst Dean und dann Julie an.

Dean verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Julie lächelte verlegen. Sam

hatte wirklich nicht gerade das beste Timing der Welt.

"Wir haben noch Farbe im Keller.", sagte Julie, während sie ihre Möbel

von den Wänden rückten. "Türkis wird sich hier wunderbar machen."

"Du meinst die Farbe, die ihr unten im Laden habt? Ja, ganz sicher.",

antwortete Sam mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

"Sammy, ich hoffe wirklich, dass sich der ganze Aufwand lohnt!", sagte

Dean und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. "Wehe, der Geist

taucht heute Nacht trotzdem auf."

"Dann bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende.", gab er zurück und streckte

seinen Rücken durch. "Meine Güte, was hast Du in dieser Kommode nur drin?"

"Goldbarren.", antwortete Julie. "Hört zu, ich gehe schnell in den

Keller, die Farbe holen."

Dean hielt sie am Arm fest. "Nein. Bleib hier, das ist sicherer. Ich

gehe mit Sam nach unten."

Sie hatten auch in ihrer Wohnung die Fenster und Türen mit Salz versehen.

"Glaubst Du wirklich, sie kann hier rein kommen?"

"Ein kleiner Spalt genügt.", antwortete Sam. "Und selbst wenn ein Dämon

nicht in einem Körper steckt, ist er verdammt gefährlich."

"Aber... sie sagte, mich kann sie nicht besetzen."

"Sie will Dich nicht besetzen, sie will Dich töten, vergiss das nicht."

Sie nickte. "Die Farbe steht im hintersten Kellerraum. Geradeaus durch,

die Tür steht offen. Aus dem Laden könnt ihr wegnehmen, was wir sonst

noch brauchen."

"Achte darauf, dass die Linie aus Salz nicht durchbrochen wird, okay?

Lass niemanden hier rein, hörst Du? Wenn Sam und ich nicht zusammen

wieder hoch kommen, dann machst Du die Tür nicht auf!", sagte Dean.

"Warum sagst Du das?"

"Sie könnte einen von uns besetzen.", antwortete Sam.

Julie schluckte. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr da raus geht! Wir finden eine

andere Lösung!"

"Wir können uns hier aber nicht ewig verstecken."

"Wir sind gleich zurück.", fügte Dean hinzu, stieg über das Salz und

öffnete die Haustür.

Sam folgte ihm und Julie blieb alleine in der Wohnung zurück. Mit einem

Mal kamen ihr die ihr vertrauten Räume bedrohlich und erdrückend vor.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr Kühlschrank klappernd ansprang und seinen

Kühlungsprozess begann.

"Dich altes Ding werfe ich gleich als erstes raus!", zischte sie in

Richtung Küche und blieb weiter lauschend im Flur stehen.

Sie konnte hören, dass Sam und Dean sich noch auf der alten Holztreppe

befanden. Dann war es still. Wahrscheinlich waren sie im Keller

angekommen. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und umklammerte ihre Knie.

Warum dauerte das alles so lange?

Dean hatte gesagt, dass sie durch das Salz geschützt sein würde... aber

was, wenn es irgendwo verwischt worden war? Sie stand wieder auf und

lief noch einmal sämtliche Räume ab. Zuletzt überprüfte sie noch einmal

den Halbkreis vor der Tür. Nein, es war alles in Ordnung.

Sie hörte wieder Schritte auf der Treppe. Von einer oder von zwei

Personen? Mit pochendem Herzen lief sie zur Haustür und drehte eins der

Schlösser, um sie zu versperren. Dann schob sie die daneben baumelnde

Kette in ihre Halterung.

Die Schritte kamen näher - aber es mussten beide sein... Dann klopfte es.

"Julie, mach die Tür auf.", hörte sie Deans Stimme.

"Ist Sam auch da?", fragte sie, obwohl es ihr lächerlich vorkam.

"Ich bin auch dabei, es ist nichts passiert."

Schnell trat sie nach vorne und öffnete die Tür. Beide stiegen, mit

jeweils einem Farbeimer in der Hand und Rollen oder Pinseln in der

anderen, über die Salzlinie und Julie atmete erleichtert auf.

Sam öffnete einen der Eimer und rührte die Farbe um.

"Also, fangen wir an.", sagte er und tauchte eine Rolle ein. "Sehen wir

zu, dass wir zunächst mal alles grob übermalen. Ich denke, die Farbe

wird gut decken. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, können wir noch mal

richtig streichen und Julie kann sich eine schönere Farbe aussuchen.

Gelb würde sich hier gut machen."

Dean grinste.

"Was ist?"

"An Dir ist ja ein echter Malermeister verloren gegangen.", sagte er.

"Ach, halt die Klappe!"

"Nein - echt, was würdest Du ihr denn empfehlen? Eierschalengelb? Oder

Sonnengelb?"

Julie kicherte und Sam blickte seinen Bruder düster an.

"Ich würde ja eher Flieder bevorzugen.", sagte sie dann. "Was sagst Du

dazu, Sam? Oder ein schönes Rot?"

Sein Blick wanderte nun zu ihr.

"Oh... oh ja. Ihr zwei habt euch gegen mich verschworen. Bitte sag mir

jetzt nicht, dass Du den gleichen Humor hast wie er!"

Sie lachte und sah, dass Dean ihr einen stolzen Blick zuwarf, dann ging

sie hinüber zu Sam, der noch vor dem Eimer in der Hocke war. Er

richtetete sich zu voller Größe auf und sie blickte an ihm hoch.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin manchmal gemein, ich weiß.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Er schmierte ihr mit dem Finger Farbe auf die Nase und grinste kurz.

"Los jetzt, wir wollen das noch heute fertig kriegen.", sagte er dann

und sie legten los.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sie bis auf das Schlafzimmer alle Wände

wild übermalt, immer dort, wo die Symbole zu sehen gewesen waren.

"Das ist interessant.", sagte Julie, während sie sich umsah. "Ich

glaube, ich lasse es so."

Sam grinste und lockerte seine Schultern.

"Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns noch, bis der Geist sonst hier aufgetaucht

ist?", fragte er dann.

Julie blickte auf ihre Uhr in der Küche. "Noch genügend Zeit. Ich hoffe

wirklich, dass Du recht hattest."

Sie ging in die Küche und holte etwas zu Trinken aus dem Kühlschrank,

dem sie noch einmal einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Gleich nächste Woche würde

sie tatsächlich einen Neuen kaufen.

Mit drei kleinen Flaschen kam sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dean legte die

benutzte Farbrolle in den fast leeren Eimer und schmierte die Farbe an

seinen Fingern auf sein T-Shirt, während Sam ins Bad ging und sich die

Hände wusch. Julie versuchte ein Lachen zurückzuhalten, als sie Dean die

Flasche überreichte.

"Was ist?", fragte er und blickte an sich hinunter.

"Dein ganzes Gesicht ist voller türkiser Sommersprossen!", prustete

Julie los. "Passt sehr gut zu Deinen Anderen."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, was die Farbe nun verwischte

und ein hübsches Muster auf die Haut zeichnete. Julie konnte nicht mehr

anders und lachte laut auf. Dean grinste und kam auf sie zu, während sie

zurückwich.

"Du hast es so gewollt...", sagte er lächelnd. "Du hast keine Chance,

mir zu entwischen!"

"Ach nein?"

Blitzschnell schoss er nach vorne, umklammerte ihre Hüfte und zog sie an

sich.

"Hör mal, Du kannst nicht mich und Sam ärgern, okay?", sagte er lachend.

"Das geht einfach nicht, Du musst Dich entscheiden."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust.

"Oh, ich weiß noch nicht so recht...", dann lachte sie wieder los. "Du

siehst echt aus wie ein Schlumpf!"

"Na warte!"

Er zog sie hinüber zu dem noch offenen Farbeimer, ließ sie mit einer

Hand kurz los und versenkte seine Finger darin. Danach bekam sie die

volle Ladung Farbe ins Gesicht und er beobachtete leise lachend, wie sie

sich schimpfend die türkise Flüssigkeit wegwischte und somit nur noch

weiter verteilte. Ihre braunen Augen stachen durch die Farbe hervor und

blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ein Gentleman macht so was nicht.", sagte sie.

"Ich bin aber kein Gentleman."

Schnell drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du schmeckst nach Farbe!", sagte er dann und verzog das Gesicht.

"Du auch!", antwortete sie kichernd und außer Atem.

"Ach egal..."

Sam lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete die Szene. Dann drehte er sich

um, ging ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete den dort stehenden Farbeimer.

"Kinder...", murmelte er seufzend und lächelte.

Er erkannte Dean wirklich nicht wieder - aber er freute sich für ihn,

das tat er wirklich. Er hoffte nur, dass diese Sache hier ein gutes Ende

nehmen würde... Wenn Julie etwas passieren sollte, dann wüsste er nicht,

wie Dean reagieren würde. Seine Gedanken trifteten zu Jessica. Mit ihr

hatte er ihre gesamte Wohnung ebenfalls gestrichen... es waren zwei

schöne Tage gewesen und sie hatte ständig ihre Meinung geändert, welche

Farbe nun die richtige für das Schlafzimmer sein sollte. Er lächelte

kurz als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie am Ende völlig farbverschmiert

verkündet hatte, nie wieder einen Pinsel in die Hand zu nehmen.

Gedankenversunken rührte er die Farbe mit einem Holzstab um und hörte

gar nicht, dass jemand den Raum betrat.

"Hey, Sammy.", Dean legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und er zuckte

zusammen. "Woran hast Du grade gedacht?"

Sam kam auf die Beine.

"Jessica.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß denn er wusste, dass Dean ihn

durchschauen würde, wenn er jetzt log.

Dean blickte ihn mitfühlend an und atmete tief durch. Sam konnte sehen,

wie es anfing in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten, wie sich sichtbar die Zweifel

in seine Gedanken bohrten.

"Nein, Dean!", sagte Sam schnell. "Du sollst Dich jetzt nicht

zurücknehmen. Du hast jedes Recht der Welt, Dich mit Julie glücklich zu

fühlen. Okay?"

Dean blinzelte und sah ihn an. "Kannst Du jetzt Gedanken lesen, oder was?"

Sam verzog das Gesicht zu einem halben Grinsen. "In Deine Gedankenwelt

will ich besser nicht eintauchen... und übrigens: Du siehst aus wie ein

Schlumpf!"

"Warum zum Henker sagt mir das jeder?"

Dean ging schnell ins Bad und Sam hörte ein entsetztes "Oh!", das ihn

auflachen ließ. Er wandte sich wieder dem Farbeimer zu und fing damit

an, die Wände im Schlafzimmer zu streichen.

"Hey, eine Frage: Hat jemand Hunger? Ich könnte uns was Kochen!"

Dean blickte Julie an und ein Strahlen überzog sein frisch gewaschenes

Gesicht.

"Du kochst?", fragte er.

"Natürlich koche ich!", gab sie zurück. "Was ist? Was ist los mit ihm?",

wandte sie sich dann an Sam.

"Dean hat immer Hunger und ihm was zu Kochen ist, glaube ich, so

ziemlich das Beste Geschenk, was Du ihm machen kannst.", gab Sam zurück.

"Naja, nicht grade das Beste...", sagte Dean, räusperte sich dann und

erntete einen mahnenden Blick von Sam.

Julie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich schau mal, was der

Kühlschrank hergibt."

Dann verschwand sie in die Küche. Dean war wirklich unglaublich! Jeden

anderen Mann hätte sie für so einen Spruch zurechtgewiesen, aber bei ihm

war es anders. Selbst mit so einem Kommentar brachte er sie zum Lachen

und sie fühlte sich einfach gut...

Sie öffnete einen Schrank und zog einen großen Kochtopf hervor, um ihn

mit Wasser zu füllen.

Als sie den Topf auf den Gasherd stellte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie zog

es aus ihrer Hosentasche und erkannte Bens Nummer. Schnell nahm sie ab.

"Ben! Wo steckst Du?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Hier ist nicht Ben.", antwortete jemand mit der Stimme ihres Bruders

und Julie schluckte schwer...

Julie spürte, wie sie wieder anfing zu zittern, ihr Herz begann zu rasen

und sie blickte in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

"Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme, aber sie wusste bereits,

wer der Anrufer war.

"Sag mir nicht, dass Du die Stimme Deines eigenen Bruders nicht

erkennst! Ich glaube Du weißt, was passiert ist, oder? Die Winchesters

werden Dir inzwischen erklärt haben, wie das läuft. Und jetzt hör mir

genau zu, denn ich werde das nur ein einziges Mal sagen: Verlasse Deine

Küche und komm raus auf die Straße."

Julies Blick schoss zum Fenster. Dieses Ding wusste, dass sie sich

gerade alleine in der Küche aufhielt! Schnell schaltete sie das Licht

aus, ging hinüber und blickte nach draußen. Inzwischen war es draußen

dunkel geworden - aber sie konnte niemanden sehen.

"Oh, keine Chance, Kleines. Du wirst mich nicht finden. Und wenn die

Winchesters etwas von diesem Telefonat mitbekommen oder Du ihnen davon

erzählst, ist Dein Bruder tot."

"Das können Sie nicht machen!", sagte Julie aufgelöst. Es machte sie

fast wahnsinnig, die Stimme ihres Bruders zu hören und doch zu wissen,

dass nicht er es war, der da sprach.

"Ich brauche seinen Körper nicht. Was glaubst Du wäre wohl seine

bevorzugte Art des Selbstmords? Oh - ich weiß... Erhängen! Ben hat in

den letzten Jahren schon öfter darüber nachgedacht."

Tränen traten Julie in die Augen und sie musste sich am Tisch abstützen.

Ben hatte darüber nachgedacht, sich umzubringen?

"Also, es läuft folgendermaßen: Bleib in der Leitung - ich will hören,

dass Du jetzt sofort die Wohnung verlässt! Komm auf die Straße, leg Dein

Telefon ab und gehe zur Old Market Street 46. Denk daran, ich werde Dich

die ganze Zeit beobachten. Sprich mit niemandem auf dem Weg dorthin."

Hektisch atmend überlegte Julie, was sie tun könnte, um Sam und Dean

mitzuteilen, was gerade passierte. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass der

Dämon Ben tötete, er war ihr Bruder! Aber wenn sie rausgehen würde dann...

"Du hast nicht ewig Bedenkzeit - dass Du überhaupt zögerst... was bist

Du nur für ein Mensch?", sagte der Dämon und diese Worte mit der Stimme

ihres Bruders zu hören... sie bohrten sich wie ein Messer in ihr Herz.

Tausend Gedanken schossen Julie durch den Kopf. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Im Halbdunkel entdeckte sie auf dem Küchentisch einen kleinen Stapel

Bestellhefte ihrer Kunden für den Laden. Darauf lag ein Stift. Schnell

ergriff sie ihn.

"Ich werde kommen.", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme, schrieb

währenddessen "Old Market Street 46" auf das oberste Heft und schob es

vorsichtig an die Tischkante, bemüht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das

dem Dämon etwas verraten würde.

Mit dem Handy in der Hand verließ Sie die Küche. Sie konnte hören, wie

Sam und Dean sich im Schlafzimmer unterhielten und nur zu gerne hätte

sie den Beiden etwas zugerufen, aber sie konnte nicht... Tränen liefen

ihr die Wangen hinunter als sie so leise wie möglich die Wohnungstür

öffnete, hinaustrat und sie vorsichtig hinter sich zu zog. Sie betete,

dass einer der Beiden ihre Nachricht rechtzeitig finden würde...

"Du musst da drüben noch mal drüber streichen, Mann!", rief Dean.

"Das deckt schon genug! Hör auf, mir zu sagen wie ich das hier am Besten

mache. Ich kenne mich damit aus!"

Dean lachte. "Ja, sag ich doch! Du hättest unter die Maler gehen sollen."

Sam grummelte und legte die Farbrolle ab. Hoffentlich würden sie das

Zimmer bald fertig haben. Inzwischen hatte er auch einen Bärenhunger -

aber Dean mit Hunger zu ertragen war wirklich eine Geduldsprobe.

"Ich verschwinde mal im Bad.", sagte er und ging nach draußen.

Schon im Flur bemerkte er, dass in der Küche kein Licht brannte.

"Julie?", rief er und ging auf den Raum zu und schaltete das Licht ein.

Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit Wasser, doch die Flammen waren nicht

angedreht worden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Zeitschrift, die vorne

auf der Tischkante lag und er erkannte, was passiert sein musste.

"Dean!", rief er laut, griff sich das Heft und rannte zum Schlafzimmer.

Julie bog inzwischen in die Straße ein, die der Dämon ihr genannt hatte.

Sie kannte das alte, abrissfällige Haus das etwas Abseits stand und wo

niemals jemand hinging, weil es der Schandfleck der Stadt war. Auf dem

Weg dorthin waren ihr viele Leute begegnet die sie kannte - typisch für

so eine kleine Stadt, in der man schon sein ganzes Leben lange wohnte...

Mike, ihr Nachbar hatte sie freundlich gegrüßt, während er mit seinem

Hund spazieren ging. Die alte Mrs. Myer aus dem Friseurladen hatte ihr

freundlich zugewinkt. Gerade war die sonntägliche Messe zu Ende und

viele Leute befanden sich auf dem Heimweg. Fast kam es Julie vor wie

eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass sie alle, die sie gerne hatte, noch

einmal zu sehen bekam. Zu grausam war es, zu niemandem ein Wort sagen zu

können, nicht um Hilfe bitten zu können.

Sie konnte die Blicke des Dämons regelrecht auf sich spüren, wusste,

dass er da war. Der eigentlich kurze Weg erschien ihr unglaublich weit

und je näher sie sich dem alten, leerstehenden Gebäude näherte, desto

schwerer wurden ihr die Beine und Übelkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. War

es ein krankes Spiel, das dieses Ding mit ihr spielte, indem es sie erst

noch durch die ganze Stadt schickte, bevor es sie töten würde?

Dean würde ihre Nachricht nicht rechtzeitig finden und langsam wuchs

auch die Sorge in ihr, dass er oder Sam verletzt werden könnten, wenn

sie ihr folgen würden. Und wenn Dean wegen ihr etwas passieren sollte...

Sie stoppte vor dem Eingang zu dem Grundstück und sah sich um. Hier war

niemand mehr unterwegs. Hier würde also alles enden.

Plötzlich packte sie jemand von hinten im Nacken und sie zuckte zusammen.

"Hallo Schwesterherz.", hörte sie Bens Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und

dann wurde sie unsanft nach vorne geschoben.

Sie trat über die Türschwelle in das alte Haus und er ließ sie los. Sie

drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte zurück.

Es war Ben den sie da vor sich sah - und doch wieder nicht. Seine Augen

waren tiefschwarz und blickten sie kalt an.

"Ich hoffe für Dich, dass Dir niemand gefolgt ist.", sagte er.

Sie schwieg. Alles woran sie denken konnte war, dass es hoffentlich

schnell vorbei sein würde.

"Also, weißt Du, ein klein wenig Konversation wäre schon höflich.", fuhr

er fort. "Ich habe Dir zumindest die Freude gemacht, Deinen Bruder noch

einmal zu sehen, bevor ich Dich beseitige, oder?"

"Lässt Du Ben gehen, wenn das hier vorbei ist?", fragte sie.

"Warum nicht? Er kann Dich dann beerdigen."

Julie schluckte und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich

langsam ihren Weg nach oben kämpften. Der Dämon kam näher und sie wich

weiter zurück, was ihn lächeln ließ.

"Wie es scheint, weißt Du nicht besonders viel über unsere Art."

Sie spürte, wie sie eine Art Druckwelle erfasste und wie sie gegen die

Wand gedrückt wurde. Schmerzhaft krachte sie mit dem Rücken in das

morsche Holz und wurde für einige Sekunden in der Luft gehalten, bevor

die Kraft die der Dämon gegen sie ausübte, erlosch. Sie rutschte zu

Boden und landete auf den Knien.

"Da! Da ist es!", rief Dean und Sam riss das Lenkrad herum.

Sam hatte es geschafft seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass es

sinnvoller war in dieser Situation den Wagen zu fahren und

erstaunlicherweise hatte Dean recht schnell den Widerstand aufgegeben.

Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sofort, nachdem er ihm die Zeitschrift

gezeigt hatte, war Dean nach unten gestürmt, hatte den Kofferraum

geöffnet und wie ein Verrückter Waffen in seine Tasche gepackt. Über

Julie oder darüber, was wohl passiert war, hatte er kein einziges Wort

verloren. Er schien wie versteinert.

"Halt da drüben an! Wir müssen uns dem Haus lautlos nähern.", sagte er.

Sam wusste natürlich was zu tun war, aber er verkniff sich einen

Kommentar weil er ahnte, was Dean gerade durchmachte.

"Ich schieße, sobald ich ein freies Ziel habe und Du musst diesem

Drecksding dann sofort das Wasser überkippen!"

Sam nickte.

"Hast Du Dad´s Buch?"

"Ich habe es hier in meiner Jackentasche.", antwortete Sam. "Dean, falls

Julie..."

"Ich will nichts hören!", unterbrach er ihn und öffnete die Autotür.

Sam stieg ebenfalls aus und beobachtete, wie Dean seine Tasche auf den

Rücken setzte und die Waffe nochmals überprüfte. Er zog seine eigene

Waffe und öffnete die kleine Flasche mit Weihwasser, die er in der

anderen Hand bereit halten würde. Dean warf ihm noch einmal einen Blick

zu, nickte und dann näherten sie sich dem alten Haus.

Auf Händen und Knien blickte Julie hoch, während der Dämon näher kam und

vor ihr in die Hocke ging.

"Na, ist das nicht ein Spass?"

"Bring es doch endlich hinter Dich!", sagte sie und schloss die Augen.

"Wir haben Zeit, Schätzchen."

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte ihn an. Dean hatte gesagt, dass

diese Wesen krank seien - wie krank, hätte sie sich jedoch niemals

vorstellen können.

"Jetzt wollen wir doch mal zusehen, dass ich vielleicht doch noch an

meine Informationen komme..."

Julie wurde wieder gegen die Wand gedrückt. Es war ihr unmöglich bei dem

Druck der auf ihr lastete, sich zu bewegen. Langsam kam die Hand des

Dämons ihrer Stirn immer näher und sie presste die Augen zu.

"Das wird weh tun...", sagte er mit hörbarer Freude in der Stimme.

Ein Knall zerriss die bedrückende Stille und Julie riss die Augen wieder

auf. Ben war ganz nah vor ihr und Blut lief aus einer Wunde an seiner

Schulter, während dicht neben ihrem Kopf die Kugel in die Wand

eingedrungen sein musste. Sie blickte an dem Dämon vorbei, als der sich

schnell erhob und herum wirbelte.

Sam lief auf ihn zu, doch mit einer Handbewegung fegte er ihn von den

Beinen. Er landete an der nächsten Wand und sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

"Nein!", rief Dean und nahm erneut die Waffe hoch, doch es war zu spät.

Auch er kollidierte mit der Wand und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, als er zu

Boden rutschte.

Julie versuchte aufzustehen, sie wollte ihnen zu Hilfe kommen - doch

noch immer hielt sie der Dämon am Boden. Entsetzt beobachtete sie, wie

er auf die Beiden zuging.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie sie, als er sich Dean näherte.

Der Dämon drehte sich um und lächelte.

"Oh, ich habe schon von Deiner kleinen Schwäche erfahren. Dass Du die

Winchesters irgendwie informiert hast, ist wirklich mehr als dumm von

Dir gewesen. Ich hätte sie gehen lassen, nachdem ich mit Dir fertig

gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt... Und ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass Ben

ebenfalls nicht überleben wird."

"Aber..."

"Kind - Du weißt wirklich gar nichts über uns Dämonen, oder? Vertraue

nie auf das, was wir sagen..."

Er blickte Dean lediglich an und dieser schrie auf. Julie zerriss es

fast das Herz und sie schnappte nach Luft, während sie ihre Augen nicht

von ihm wenden konnte.

"Hör auf!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, während ihr nun die Tränen über

die Wangen liefen.

Der Dämon ließ plötzlich von ihm ab und Julie sah, dass er leblos

zusammen sackte. Dann kam er wieder zu ihr hinüber. Julie wich seinem

durchdringenden Blick aus.

Sie würde sie alle auf dem Gewissen haben... alle.

"Ich finde es immer wieder faszinierend!", sagte er und blickte sie kalt

an. "Selbst im Bewusstsein, dass ihr alle sterben werdet, klammert ihr

Menschen euch an einen Strohhalm. Ihr winselt um Gnade oder etwas mehr

Zeit."

"Bitte lass sie gehen! Du willst doch nur mich!", presste Julie hervor.

"Ich mache hier die Spielregeln und Du hast sie gebrochen! Also hör auf

zu betteln! Das geht mir auf die Nerven!"

Der Dämon legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn und ein unglaublich heißer

Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf. Ihr Atem stockte. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen!

"Es ist alles da...", hörte sie den Dämon sagen und vor ihrem geistigen

Auge tauchten plötzlich Bilder und Symbole auf.

Dann endlich nahm der Dämon seine Hand weg und sie schnappte panisch

nach Luft. Der Schmerz ließ nur langsam nach, pochte mit jedem wilden

Herzschlag in ihrem Kopf und sie blinzelte, um die tanzenden Lichtpunkte

vor ihren Augen zu vertreiben.

Aber da war etwas... etwas war passiert. Sie konnte sich an alles

erinnern, was sie gerade gesehen hatte, als der Dämon sie berührt hatte.

"Verdammt!", rief der Dämon wütend. "Ich will es haben!"

Erneut legte er die Hand auf ihre Stirn und wieder spürte sie diesen

unglaublichen Schmerz. Immer mehr und mehr Wissen gelangte in ihr

Bewusstsein, bis sie fast dachte, sie könne es nicht mehr ertragen. Dann

endlich ließ er sie los, sie kippte nach vorne und hielt sich den Kopf.

Sie konnte sich bewegen! Hatte der Dämon sie losgelassen?

"Komm her!", er packte ihre Hand und zog sie ein Stück von der Wand weg,

näher zu einem der alten Fenster, wo etwas mehr Lich herein drang.

Julie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Da war plötzlich so viel

Wissen... so viel Fremdes in ihrem Gedächtnis! Und all das hatte sie die

ganze Zeit in sich getragen?

Der Dämon verdrehte ihr Handgelenk, um sich das Symbol genauer anzusehen

und sie stöhnte auf.

"Vielleicht... wenn Du es zerstörst...", murmelte er.

"Was?", fragte Julie atemlos, als er ihre Hand endlich losließ und sie

diese mit der anderen umklammerte, um den Schmerz zu lindern.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte in einer Ecke des Raumes eine alte,

zusammengeschusterte Küche. Ein paar verrostete Messer hingen an einem

Regal. Das Größte davon griff er sich, kam damit zu ihr und drückte es

ihr in die Hand.

"Los, mach schon!", befahl er. "Zieh die Klinge über Deine Handfläche!"

"Nein!", rief sie schockiert.

Erpackte sie am Hals. "Ich kann es nicht tun, glaub mir, sonst würdest

Du längst ohne Hand hier sitzen! Aber wenn Du weiter zögerst, dann muss

vielleicht Deans Hand daran glauben!"

Julie starrte auf das Messer und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun

sollte. Wenn sie jetzt tat, was der Dämon wollte, wäre es wirklich aus.

Dann wäre der einzige Grund, warum sie noch am Leben war, hinfällig.

Während sie das Messer betrachtete, spürte etwas in sich das sie bislang

nie für möglich gehalten hatte - die Kraft, ihm Widerstand leisten zu

können. Irgend etwas passierte mit ihr. Sie wusste mit einem Mal, was zu

tun war!

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich wirklich so dumm bin? Dass ich Dir das

Wissen gebe, obwohl Du mir gerade gesagt hast, dass Du uns alle

umbringen wirst?", sagte sie und blickte ihn selbstbewusst an.

"Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein?"

Er ließ ihren Hals los und ging hinüber zu Dean, packte ihn und hob ihn

in die Höhe wie eine Puppe.

"Soll er jetzt gleich vor Deinen Augen sterben?"

Julie schluckte, ließ das Messer fallen und ballte ihre Fäuste als sie

spürte, wie ihre Hände erneut anfingen zu zittern.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...", rief sie laut, obwohl sie

nicht wusste, welche Worte sie da aussprach.

Der Dämon riss die Augen auf und ließ Dean los. Er sackte wieder zu

Boden und blieb zu seinen Füßen regungslos liegen.

Julie kam auf die Beine und lief auf ihn zu, während sie mit fester

Stimme weiter etwas aus ihrem Gedächtnis abrief.

Ein weiterer Satz in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand...

Jetzt stolperte der Dämon nach hinten und presste sich mit

schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht gegen die Wand.

Noch ein Absatz, die Worte kamen wie von selbst.

"Nein - das kannst Du nicht wissen! Das kannst Du nicht wissen!", rief

er, Angst in der Stimme.

Julie stand nun genau vor ihm und sah, wie das Schwarz aus seinen Augen

wich.

Ein letzter Satz - Sie wusste, dass dies sein Ende war.

Mit einem Schrei verließ der Dämon Bens Körper und der schwarze Rauch

löste sich vor Julies Augen in Luft auf. Ben ging ebenfalls zu Boden und

blieb regungslos vor ihr liegen.

Julie stand mit noch immer geballten Fäusten da und versuchte zu

verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte mit einem Mal einfach

gewusst, wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte. Die richtigen Worte kamen wie von

selbst... es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Macht gewesen das sie

durchströmt hatte und sie fühlte sich noch immer wie benommen davon. Ihr

gesamter Körper kribbelte und war angenehm warm. Und mit einem Mal war

sie erstaunlich ruhig...

Dann hatte die Realität sie wieder - sie hörte, wie Sam sich mühsam an

dem Tisch hoch zog, neben dem er gelandet war. Scheinbar war er schon

einen Moment lang wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sie wandte sich ihm zu.

"Julie! Wie hast Du das gemacht?", fragte er und blickte sie mit großen

Augen an.

"Du hast das gesehen?"

Er kam mit unsicheren Schritten näher und hielt sich eine Hand an den

Hinterkopf.

"Das war unglaublich!", sagte er.

Sie stützte ihn etwas, als er zur Seite taumelte, dann half sie ihm

hinüber zu Dean. Sam fühlte seinen Puls und tastete seinen Nacken ab.

"Ich glaube, er ist okay.", sagte er.

Julie beugte sich über Ben und legte ihre Finger an seinen Hals... sie

hatte noch nie vorher den Puls von jemandem gefühlt und hatte keine

Ahnung, wie man das machte. Doch dann fühlte sie etwas - ja, da war er!

Ein fester und gleichmäßiger Herzschlag. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

"Julie! Du hast gerade einen Dämon erledigt! Nicht nur vertrieben -

sondern wirklich getötet! Einfach so, ohne ihn vorher irgendwo

festzuhalten!", rief Sam. "Wie hast Du das gemacht?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete sie und blickte ihn an. "Ich wusste

plötzlich die richtigen Worte."

"Unglaublich!", wiederholte er.

"Bist Du okay?", fragte sie, als sie Blut an seiner Hand entdeckte.

"Nur ´ne kleine Platzwunde, halb so schlimm.", gab er zurück, während er

Deans Oberkörper etwas vom Boden hochzog und stützte.

"Der Dämon hat etwas mit ihm gemacht - ich weiß nicht, ob er wirklich

okay ist, Sam.", sagte Julie besorgt. "Wir sollten ihn und Ben ins

Krankenhaus bringen."

"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Sam.

"Dean hatte furchtbare Schmerzen, das Ding hat ihn nur angesehen..."

Sam schluckte und hielt Dean vorsichtig in seinen Armen. Julie legte ihm

eine Hand auf die Schulter und als er sie wieder ansah, entdeckte sie

Tränen in seinen Augen. Die Beiden hatten wirklich eine besondere

Verbindung, etwas, das sie für Ben niemals empfunden hatte. Sofort

überkam sie das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie sich nicht ebenso um ihn

sorgte, wie Sam sich um Dean. Sie kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine.

"Ich hole Hilfe!", sagte sie und mit einem letzten Blick auf Dean und

ihren Bruder, verließ sie das Haus und lief los.

So schnell sie konnte, lief Julie die menschenleere Straße entlang. In

ihrem Kopf hämmerten noch immer die Schmerzen, doch sie waren bei weitem

nicht mehr so schlimm wie in dem Augenblick, in dem der Dämon sie

berührt hatte. Sie bog um die Ecke und überquerte die Straße. An einem

schönen, gepflegten Haus öffnete sie Tür des Gartenzauns und lief zur

Haustüre. Sie klopfte laut und blieb außer Atem und mit pochendem Herzen

unruhig wartend stehen.

Das Licht auf der Veranda wurde angemacht und sie hörte, wie die Tür

aufgeschlossen wurde. Dann endlich sah sie, wen sie gehofft hatte

anzutreffen.

"Thomas, Sie müssen mir helfen.", sagte sie.

"Julie, mein Gott, was ist denn los?", fragte der ältere Mann, legte

seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme und sah sie prüfend an. "Wie siehst Du

denn aus?"

"Doktor, bitte. Haben Sie Verbandszeug hier?"

"Aber natürlich!", gab er zurück.

Hinter ihm tauchte seine Frau im Pyjama und Bademantel auf.

"Martha! Können Sie bitte einen Krankenwagen in die Old Market Street 46

rufen?", fragte Julie.

"Kind, was hast Du denn dort verloren?", fragte die ältere Dame.

"Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären, aber bitte kommen Sie schnell mit.",

sagte sie eindringlich und beobachtete erleichtert, wie der Arzt seine

Jacke von einem Haken neben der Tür nahm und einen Arztkoffer in die

Hand nahm.

Julie lief schnell voraus und wartete ungeduldig, bis der ältere Mann

sich in Bewegung setzte und ihr folgte. Kurz darauf erreichten sie das

alte Haus und gingen hinein.

Sam hatte Dean seine Jacke unter den Kopf gelegt, kniete gerade neben

Ben und presste ihm ein Taschentuch auf die Wunde, welches jedoch schon

vollständig durchtränkt war.

"Mein Gott, was ist hier passiert?", fragte der Arzt und näherte sich Ben.

Im Vorbeigehen sah er auf die Waffen, die auf dem Boden lagen und warf

Julie einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ist hier ein Verbrechen verübt worden? Dann müssen wir die Polizei

hinzu rufen!", sagte er.

"Julie, wer ist das?", fragte Sam und kam auf die Beine.

"Wir können ihm vertrauen.", antwortete sie und ging hinüber zu dem

Doktor, der sich Bens Schussverletzung ansah.

"Thomas, ich versichere Ihnen, dass diese Beiden Bens und mein Leben

gerettet haben.", fing sie an zu erklären.

Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht so nicht..."

"Bitte, Doktor! Sie kennen mich seit meiner Geburt! Sie haben mich auf

die Welt gebracht! Sie waren da, als meine Mom gestorben war und haben

sich um uns gekümmert. Sie kennen mich und wissen, dass ich niemals

etwas tun würde, das unrecht ist. Bitte helfen Sie uns!"

Der ältere Mann schluckte und sah sich nochmals um, dann machte er sich

wieder an die Verarztung von Bens Wunde.

"Alles, was ich hier sehe ist, dass ein paar junge Leute zusammen

gefeiert haben und überfallen wurden. Die unbekannten Täter sind

geflüchtet.", sagte er dann. "Und jetzt nehmt die Waffen vom Boden und

versteckt sie, bevor der Krankenwagen kommt!"

"Danke!", antwortete Julie erleichtert und ging hinüber zu Sam, der die

beiden Waffen sofort vom Boden aufhob und in Deans Tasche packte, die

gleich neben der Eingangstür stand.

"Ich wusste, er wird uns helfen.", sagte Julie und schlang ihre Arme um

ihren Oberkörper, während ihr Blick zu Dean wanderte. Sam platzierte

sich neben sie und schien ebenso verloren wie sie, weil sie nichts tun

konnten, als zu warten.

Warum wachte er nicht auf? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit der Dämon

verschwunden war?

Der Arzt erhob sich wieder und ging nun endlich zu Dean.

"Ben wird keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten.", sagte er. "Ein

glatter Durchschuss. Und was ist mit ihm passiert?"

"Er wurde ziemlich hart gegen die Wand geschleudert.", sagte Sam.

"Seitdem ist er bewusstlos."

Julie war Sam dankbar, dass er so schnell mit einer kleinen Lüge dienen

konnte. Gemeinsam beobachteten Sie, wie der Doktor zuerst seinen Nacken

und dann auch Schultern und den Rippenbogen vorsichtig abtastete. Sam

hielt es wohl nicht länger an seinem Platz neben ihr aus und kniete sich

zu Dean, gegenüber der Position, die der Arzt eingenommen hatte.

"Da sind mehrere Rippen gebrochen.", sagte der Doktor. "Wahrscheinlich

hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung, wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht

ist. Wann ungefähr ist das passiert?"

"Vielleicht vor 20 Minuten.", antwortete Julie.

"Wir müssen beide ins Krankenhaus bringen und dort weitere

Untersuchungen durchführen."

Julie nickte, während der ältere Mann aufstand und auf sie zukam.

"Du schuldest mir eine wirklich gute Erklärung für das alles.", sagte er.

Sie nickte erneut und hoffte, dass ihr bis zu einem erneuten

Zusammentreffen mit ihm eine wirklich gute Erklärung einfallen würde.

Dann fuhr endlich der Krankenwagen vor.

Julie saß auf einem der Stühle im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses,

während Sam seit mindestens einer halben Stunde von einem Ende des

Raumes zum Anderen lief oder unruhig vor dem Fenster stehen blieb und in

die Dunkelheit starrte.

"Warum dauert das so lange?", fragte er nun zum dritten Mal und Julie

wusste nicht mehr, was sie entgegnen sollte.

"Sie werden uns sicher gleich etwas sagen."

"Das kann nicht gut sein, wenn es so lange dauert!", gab er zurück und

kaute auf dem Fingernagel seines Daumens.

"Soll ich Dir etwas holen? Willst Du einen Kaffee?", fragte Julie.

"Nein, danke.", gab er gereizt zurück.

Seit sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, hatte Sam so gut wie gar nicht

mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Zu sehr war er in Sorge um Dean. Alles was er

noch einmal hatte wissen wollen war, was passiert war nachdem er

bewusstlos geworden war. Was der Dämon Dean angetan hatte. Aber Julie

hatte keine Antwort darauf.

"Sam, es tut mir leid.", sagte sie und er blieb endlich stehen und sah

sie an.

"Was?", fragte er.

"Dean ist wegen mir verletzt worden, weil ihr mir hinterher gekommen

seid. Und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass er da drin ist und dass Du Dir

Sorgen machen musst."

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie. "Was redest Du denn da? Ich

mache Dir keinen Vorwurf!"

"Ich hätte euch da nicht mit reinziehen dürfen."

"Julie, was glaubst Du was passiert wäre, wenn Du uns nicht Bescheid

gegeben hättest? Was wäre gewesen, wenn Du verschwunden gewesen wärst

und Dean hätte nicht gewusst, wo er suchen sollte? Er ist fast

wahnsinnig geworden vor Sorge! Du hast das einzig Richtige getan!"

Sie blickte ihn kurz an, senkte ihren Blick dann jedoch wieder und

betrachtete die langsam heilenden Wunden auf ihrer Hand. Sam machte ihr

vielleicht keine Vorwürfe, aber trotzdem half es nicht gegen die

Schuldgefühle, die auf ihr lasteten.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dieses Ding töten kann, dann..."

"Aber Du wusstest es nicht.", unterbrach er sie. "Und wenn wir gerade

davon reden - was ist da genau passiert?"

"Ich kann es Dir wirklich nicht genau sagen. Der Dämon hatte am Fluss

bereits erwähnt, dass er diese Informationen in mir hinterlegt hatte. Er

wollte sie unbedingt wiederhaben und während er in meinem Kopf

herumgewühlt hat, ist etwas geschehen. Ich konnte mich plötzlich an

alles erinnern, was er abgerufen hat - meine Güte, das klingt so verrückt!"

"Nein, das klingt es nicht.", antwortete er. "Vielleicht hat er eine

Barriere, die die ganze Zeit verhindert hat, dass Du bewusst auf die

Informationen zugreifen kannst, gelöst oder es kam daher, dass Du

sowieso schon die ganze Zeit diese Träume hattest. Vielleicht hat Dein

Unterbewusstsein schon länger versucht, alles an die Oberfläche zu

bringen und Du bist deshalb schlafgewandelt und hast diese Symbole an

die Wand gezeichnet."

"Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, was sie bedeuten."

"Du hast im richtigen Moment den richtigen Exorzismus angewandt. Das ist

doch schon mal etwas, oder?", sagte er und blickte sie aufmunternd an.

"Ja... Danke, Sam."

"Kein Problem."

Sie blickten beide auf, als endlich jemand den Wartebereich betrat. Es

war ein junger Arzt in weißem Kittel.

"Miss Forster?", fragte er und sie standen schnell auf.

Er gab ihr und anschließend Sam die Hand.

"Ich bin Dr. Benson. Ihre Geschwister sind beide stabil."

Julie atmete erleichert auf.

"Was ist mit meinem Bruder?", fragte Sam.

Der Arzt klappte eine der Patientenakten auf. "Er hat eine

Gehirnerschütterung, ist aber nun wieder bei Bewusstsein. Zwei

gebrochene Rippen, eine ausgerenkte Schulter. Außerdem hat er eine

Quetschung der Leber, was wir aber mit Medikamenten behandeln und weiter

beobachten."

"Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte er und blickte dann zu Julie. "Können wir zu

ihm?"

"In ein paar Minuten. Zimmer 9. Die Schusswunde bei Ihrem Bruder, Miss

Forster, haben wir versorgt. Wir sollten ihn über Nacht zur Beobachtung

hierbehalten."

"Danke.", sagte sie. "Kann ich ebenfalls zu ihm?"

"Ja, er liegt in Zimmer 7."

"Sam, ich komme dann gleich nach."

Er nickte verständnisvoll und sie ging los, während Sam sich weiter mit

dem Arzt unterhielt. Leise betrat sie Bens Zimmer. Er bemerkte sie

sofort setzte sich etwas auf.

"Bleib liegen.", sagte sie und trat näher an das Bett.

"Julie, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert! Ich hatte

auf einmal überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über mich! Mein Gott, was war

das nur?"

"Du warst von einem Dämon besessen.", antwortete sie.

Er lachte. "Du verarscht mich!"

"Wie sonst erklärst Du Dir das alles?"

"Okay...", er schluckte. "Und hast Du Dir weh getan? Ich habe ziemlich

viel von dem was da passiert ist mitbekommen."

"Mir geht es gut. Dean wird auch wieder.", sie drehte sich etwas zur Tür

und blickte hinaus zum Gang. Gleich gegenüber lag Zimmer 9, doch die Tür

war geschlossen.

"Das ist schön.", sagte Ben.

Julie seufzte. Dieses Gespräch lief nicht gerade so ab, wie sie sich das

erhofft hatte.

"Ben, warum bist Du abgehauen? Gerade jetzt?"

Er lächelte schief. "Du kennst mich, Juliette."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Er nannte sie immer so, wenn er verlegen war

oder wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte.

"Du hast gesagt, Du willst den Laden verkaufen und vielleicht hätten wir

ernsthaft darüber nachdenken und vor allem in Ruhe darüber reden

sollen.", sagte sie und an seiner Reaktion konnte sie erkennen, dass

dies eins seiner Probleme zu sein schien.

"Ich weiß, Du liebst den alten Kasten und diese Stadt. Aber ich nicht.

Ich will nicht mein Leben lang die Schulden von Dad abarbeiten und ich

will hier nicht leben.", antwortete er.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Verkaufen wir den Laden und suchen uns beide etwas anderes, dort wo es

uns gefällt."

"Ist das wirklich Dein Ernst?"

"Es ist mein Ernst.", antwortete sie.

Plötzlich lächelte Ben erleichtert. Sie hatte ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten

nicht mehr lächeln sehen...

"Komm her!"

Sie trat noch etwas näher, er umarmte sie mit dem unverletzten Arm und

zog sie an sich. Völlig überwältigt von seinem Handeln seufzte sie auf

und ihr stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

"Und jetzt geh rüber und sieh nach Dean!"

Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an.

"Los, ich hab doch gemerkt, dass Du am liebsten gleich rüber rennen

würdest in Zimmer 9!"

Sie lachte kurz und drückte seine Hand. "Ich komme später wieder."

Er nickte und sie ging schnell über den Flur.

Vor der Tür stoppte sie und atmete nochmals tief durch. Sie konnte Sam

aus dem Zimmer hören und kurz darauf auch Deans tiefe, angenehme Stimme.

Sie zögerte - wollte Sam vielleicht noch einen Moment mit ihm alleine reden?

"Julie!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Dean hatte sie wohl bemerkt und nach ihr gerufen.

Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter und trat ein.

"Das ist eine Milchglas-Tür, Süße!", sagte er und grinste sie an.

Sie war so erleichtert, ihn so zu sehen, dass sie sofort zu dem Bett

lief und ihn prüfend ansah. Er trug eine Armschlinge und sah blass aus,

aber ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen.

"Hallo? Dean an Julie."

Sie lächelte.

"Hi.", antwortete sie und kam sich ziemlich albern vor.

Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste ihn vorsichtig.

"Meine Lippen sind aber nicht verletzt.", sagte er und strich ihr übers

Haar.

"Ich glaube, die Medikamente machen Dich ein wenig übermütig.", sagte Sam.

"Ich bin verdammt froh, dass wir noch am Leben sind, wie sollte ich da

nicht übermütig sein?", antwortete Dean und sah Julie wieder an. "Sammy

hat mir gerade erzählt, was passiert ist."

"Ja? Aber ich weiß nicht, was genau da passiert ist.", gab sie zurück.

"Jedenfalls hast Du uns da raus geholt.", sagte er, plötzlich schläfrig

und dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

"Sag ich doch, die Medikamente.", sagte Sam zu ihr und zog sich einen

Stuhl zum Bett.

Nachdem Julie nochmals Ben besucht hatte und Sam die Nacht im

Krankenhaus verbringen würde, beschloss sie nach Hause zu gehen und

nachzusehen, ob der Geist im Laden tatsächlich nicht aufgetaucht war.

Sam war ebenso neugierig wie sie zu erfahren, ob seine Idee Erfolg

gezeigt hatte. Und gleich darauf würde sie eine lange, heiße Dusche

nehmen und mit Frühstück ins Krankenhaus zurückfahren.

Sie ging die Treppenstufen des Krankenhauses hinunter, atmete tief die

nächtliche, kalte Herbstluft ein. Dann schlug sie einen anderen Weg ein.

Einen, den sie schon länger nicht mehr gegangen war. Sie erreichte das

laut knarrende Tor zum Friedhof und schob sich hindurch. Auf dem Gräbern

flackerten überall rote Lichter - es war Anfang November und zu

Allerheiligen hatten viele Menschen die Kerzen aufgestellt. Kurz darauf

stand sie vor dem Grab ihrer Eltern. Sie setzte sich auf den kalten

Boden und schwieg einen Moment, weil sie auf einmal nicht mehr wusste,

was sie sagen wollte oder warum sie überhaupt zu dieser Zeit hierher

gekommen war.

"Mom, Dad...", sagte sie dann leise. "Ich weiß, ich war schon eine Weile

nicht mehr hier. Nicht mehr seit dem Tag nach Dads... Beerdigung."

Sie schluckte.

"Aber heute will ich euch besuchen, um euch zu sagen, dass es Ben und

mir gut geht. Und heute ist etwas geschehen..."

Die Tränen bahnten sich erneut ihren Weg nach oben.

"Das Wesen, das euch getötet hat ist weg. Es ist tot. Ich wollte... ich"

Sie brach ab und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Es war alles wegen mir! Wegen mir musstet ihr sterben, musste Michael

sterben und heute fast alle anderen!"

Sie schluchzte.

"Aber ich wusste es nicht - und was hätte ich tun sollen?"

Eine Weile starrte sie auf den Grabstein und sagte sich, dass sie sich

wieder beruhigen müsse. Alles war gut gegangen. Alles war gut.

"Ben und ich werden den Laden verkaufen, Dad. Es tut mir leid.", sagte

sie dann. "Ich werde jemanden finden, der ihn wirklich gut weiterführen

wird."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als in einem Baum ein nachtaktiver Vogel anfing zu

pfeifen.

"Ich werde euch jetzt wieder öfter besuchen.", sagte sie und stand auf.

Nun verließ sie den Friedhof und fühlte sich erleichtert. Viel zu lange

war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie hätte nicht so lange warten dürfen.

An ihrem Haus angekommen, lag ihr Handy noch immer an der Stelle vor dem

Schaufenster, an der sie es abgelegt hatte. So, wie der Dämon verlangt

hatte. Sie steckte es ein und schloss dann die Hintertür zum Laden auf.

Alles darin war in perfektem Zustand und sie lächelte erleichtert. Sie

kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Jackentasche und wählte Sams Nummer, der

sich sofort nach dem ersten Klingeln meldete.

"Julie, warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ich musste erst noch kurz woanders vorbei gehen.", antwortete sie.

"Aber ich bin zu Hause und der Laden ist in Ordnung! Der Geist ist weg!

Du hattest recht, Sam!"

Sie hörte, wie er erleichtert aufatmete. "Das ist gut!"

"Wie geht es Dean?", fragte sie.

"Er schläft."

"Ich bin bald zurück und bringe euch was zu Essen und Kaffee."

"Leg Dich etwas Schlafen.", sagte er.

"Ich kann doch jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen.", antwortete sie und legte auf.

Sie ging hinauf in ihre Wohnung. Dort war alles noch so, wie sie es

verlassen hatte. Der erste, fast leere Farbeimer stand mitten im Flur,

der Topf mit dem Wasser noch immer auf dem Herd. Sie ging ins

Schlafzimmer. Dort lag eine der Farbrollen auf dem Boden, Farbspritzer

überall darum verteilt - sicher war es Dean gewesen der sie hatte fallen

lassen, als er erfahren hatte, was los war.

Sie hob die Rolle auf und legte sie zurück in den Farbeimer, in dem die

Farbe langsam anfing einzutrocknen, setzte sich auf ihr Bett das sie zur

Raummitte geschoben hatten und lehnte sich zurück - nur einen kurzen

Moment die Augen schließen...

Als Julie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, schien ihr helles

Sonnenlicht entgegen und sie setzte sich schnell auf.

Sie hatte über 2 Stunden geschlafen! Und: Sie war nicht schlafgewandelt,

lag noch immer in ihrem Bett!

Überrascht stieg sie auf. War das Schlafwandeln jetzt vielleicht vorbei

und sie würde ein normales Leben führen können?

Sie ging ins Bad und erledigte im Schnellprogramm die Morgenhygiene.

Danach rief sie Sam an, um sich zu erkundigen wie Dean sich fühlte und

erfuhr, dass dieser Ben ebenfalls kurz besucht hatte. Beiden ging es den

Umständen entsprechend gut und ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Natürlich

hatte Sam sie aufgezogen, weil sie doch eingeschlafen war und sie musste

lächeln. Leise summend lief sie in die Küche und setzte eine Kanne

Kaffee auf.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, packte sie die Kanne in einen Korb und

ging hinüber in die Bäckerei, gleich gegenüber ihres Hauses. Dort gab es

die besten Bagel und Muffins.

Den vollen Korb lud sie in ihr Auto und fuhr zurück zum Krankenhaus. Sie

war erstaunlich gut gelaunt und hoffte, dass Dean und Ben heute das

Krankenhaus verlassen durften.

Zunächst ging sie in Bens Zimmer. Er schlief, also stellte sie ihm eine

kleine Tüte mit seiner Lieblingsmuffin-Sorte auf den Nachttisch und ging

hinüber zu Dean.

"Guten Morgen!", sagte sie, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte und bemerkte,

dass Dean bei weitem nicht mehr so blass war wie vor wenigen Stunden.

"Frühstück!", rief er und lächelte.

"Ah, jetzt bin ich schon zum Frühstück degradiert worden.", gab Julie

zurück und warf Sam einen Blick zu.

Sie stellte den Korb auf den kleinen Tisch und ging zum Bett.

"Na, wie geht es Dir?", fragte sie.

"Ich habe Hunger! Das was die einem hier vorsetzen, ist wirklich nicht

genießbar.", antwortete er.

"Der Arzt sagt, dass er heute entlassen werden kann und es reicht, wenn

er in zwei Tagen zur Nachuntersuchung wegen der Quetschung der Leber

vorbei kommt. Und wir sollen aufpassen, dass er die Medikamente

regelmäßig einnimmt.", informierte Sam sie.

"Danke, Sam.", sagte Julie. "Siehst Du, das war es, was ich hören wollte."

"Also, was ist nun in diesem Korb, mhm? Ich rieche Kaffee!"

Sam verdrehte die Augen.

"Na schön. Ich habe Kaffee, Muffins und Bagels mitgebracht."

Dean zog den Nachttisch mit angebrachtem Tablett näher heran. "Von allem

etwas!"

Sie hörte Sam laut ausatmen, blickte Dean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen

an und wartete.

"Von allem etwas, bitte.", wiederholte Dean.

"Alter, ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, was die Dir da für einen

Cocktail verabreichen und will hoffen, dass Du bald wieder normal

wirst.", brach es nun aus Sam heraus.

"Hey, ich bin Derjenige, der verletzt hier im Bett liegt und vor allem

hast Du ja mal überhaupt keinen guten Kaffee besorgt und außerdem..."

Julie drehte sich lächelnd zum Tisch um und ließ die beiden weiter

zanken. Gemütlich begann sie, den Inhalt des Korbs auszupacken.

Nachdem sie sich alle gestärkt hatten wollte Dean noch einmal wissen,

was genau passiert war.

"Dean, ich weiß ja bis jetzt noch nicht mal, in welcher Sprache ich da

geredet habe.", sagte sie.

"Latein.", sagte Sam. "Es war Latein."

"Ich kann gar kein lateinisch!", gab sie zurück.

"Scheinbar wohl doch.", Dean grinste. "Ich finde das irgendwie total cool."

"Total cool... ja.", wiederholte Julie wenig begeistert.

"Ja! Ich meine, Du hast einen Dämon gekillt und uns das Leben gerettet.

Klar, Du weißt nicht, wie Du das angestellt hast! Aber Du hast dieses

unglaubliche Wissen, diese Fähigkeiten in Dir und könntest sehr vielen

Menschen helfen!"

Er blickte sie begeistert an, wie ein Kind das gerade etwas Tolles

herausgefunden hatte und sie liebte diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Aber sie fühlte sich nicht wie jemand, der dieses teuflische Wissen

erforschen und anwenden konnte. Sie wollte einfach nur ein ganz normaler

Mensch mit einem stinklangweiligen Leben sein!

"Ich muss... ich muss darüber nachdenken.", sagte sie und nahm seine

Hand, die vor ihr auf dem Bett lag, in die ihren. "Ich brauche etwas

Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten."

"Lass Dir Zeit...,", antwortete Dean. "aber denk wirklich daran, was Du

tun könntest!"

Am Nachmittag wurden Ben und Dean entlassen und sie fuhren zusammen

zurück zum Laden der Forsters.

Ben wollte sich gleich wieder hinlegen und verschwand in seiner Wohnung.

Also gingen die restlichen Drei hoch in Julies Wohnung.

Dean hatte etwas Mühe die vielen Treppen hochzusteigen, doch er wollte

sich nichts anmerken lassen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Endlich oben

angekommen blickte er sich um.

"Woah, wir haben hier ja wirklich ganz schön gewütet. So hässlich hatte

ich das gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung.", sagte er.

"Das ist noch nicht mal 24 Stunden her und Du hast es vergessen?",

fragte Sam.

"Gehirnerschütterung?", gab er zurück und grinste.

Gehirnerschütterung und Medikamente - das würde er für ein paar Tage

ausnutzen. Das war so was wie eine Wildcard und er würde Julie bestimmt

dazu bekommen, doch noch für ihn zu kochen und Sam dazu, ihn zu bedienen.

"Gehirnerschütterung, aha - okay, das erklärt widerum so ziemlich

einiges, was Du heute so von Dir gegeben hast.", antwortete Sam lachend.

"Also Julie, was hälst Du davon, wenn wir Deine Möbel an ihren Platz

zurück schieben? Dean, Du setzt Dich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und

legst die Beine hoch, verstanden?"

"Ich kann euch-"

"Nein!", schoss es aus Sams und Julies Mund gleichzeitig zu ihm zurück.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Woah, das war unheimlich, Leute!"

Es ging ihm gut! Warum machte jeder so ein Theater und benahm sich, als

beständen seine Knochen aus Glas? Die Schmerzmittel wirkten verdammt gut

und er war es leid, ständig irgendwo herumliegen zu müssen.

"Los, hinsetzen!", befahl Sam und schob ihn sanft in Richtung des

Wohnzimmers.

"Ich hasse Dich!", sagte Dean.

"Ja, ich liebe Dich auch.", gab Sam beiläufig zurück und sorgte dafür,

dass Dean seine Beine hochlegen konnte indem er einen Hocker zur Couch zog.

Er brummte, als Sam seine Beine nahm und sogar auf dem Hocker

platzierte, hielt jedoch seinen Mund, als er den tödlichen Ausdruck in

den Augen seines Bruders erblickte. Schmollend sah er Sam hinterher, als

er den Raum verließ.

Gelangweilt hatte Dean gewartet, bis endlich alle Möbel an ihrem Platz

standen und sich endlich wieder jemand zu ihm gesellte. Julie hatte

tatsächlich für sie und Ben gekocht und jetzt saßen sie gemütlich im

Wohnzimmer und sahen sich irgend einen intelligenten Schwachsinn im

Fernsehen an, der Sam interessierte.

Dean lag auf der Couch und sein Blick wanderte immer wieder hinüber zu

Julie, die es sich in eine Decke gekuschelt auf dem Sessel gemütlich

gemacht hatte. Sie schmunzelte und ihre Wangen waren ganz rot, also

musste sie seine Blicke bemerkt haben.

Scheinbar kapierte auch Sam so langsam, was los war und streckte sich.

"Okay, Leute. Ich werde mich dann mal eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen.", sagte

er. "Ruft mich einfach, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht."

"Bei was denn, Sammy?", fragte Dean frech.

Sam atmete tief durch. "Schon klar. Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, um die

Treppen runter zu steigen, dann ruf mich.", wiederholte er überdeutlich.

Dean grinste. "Gute Nacht. Schlaf Dich aus!"

Sam legte ihm noch mal kurz eine Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter und

ging weiter in Richtung Haustüre.

"Nacht, Julie!", sagte er und sie stand auf, um ihm zu öffnen.

"Schlaf gut.", antwortete sie und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Dann schloss sie sie wieder, atmete tief durch und ging nervös zurück

ins Wohnzimmer. Dean sah sie neugierig an und sie ging näher zur Couch.

"Geht´s Dir gut?", fragte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

Sie nickte, griff seine Hand und setzte sich auf die Kante der Couch. Er

spielte mit ihren Fingern, was sie fast wahnsinnig machte und sie konnte

sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn

stürmisch, was er sofort erwiderte. Er vergrub seine Finger in ihrem

Haar und ließ sie über ihren Nacken wandern, was ihren ganzen Körper

erzittern ließ. Sie hätte sich in diesem Gefühl, diesem Moment verlieren

können, wollte, dass er niemals endete. - Dann jedoch zuckte er zusammen

und stöhnte leise schmerzhaft auf.

"Verdammt!", stieß er hervor.

Sofort wurde sie in die Realität zurück gerissen, erinnerte sich daran,

dass er verletzt war! Wie konnte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein? Sie hätte

sich in diesem Moment am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Sie hatte ihm weh

getan...

"Tut mir leid!", sagte sie schnell und sprang auf.

"Halb so wild.", gab er zurück und lächelte sie tapfer an, doch sie

konnte sehen, dass er noch immer Schmerzen hatte.

"Ich hole Dir eine Schmerztablette, okay?"

Er nickte. "Okay."

Schnell lief sie in die Küche, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und fummelte

eine der Pillen aus dem kleinen Behälter. Dann ging sie zurück und er

schluckte sie schnell. Sie nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und setzte

sich vor die Couch, mit dem Rücken zu der Sitzfläche.

"Tut mir wirklich leid.", wiederholte sie.

Er strich über ihr Haar und sie hörte, wie er seufzte.

"Ist doch nichts passiert.", murmelte er und irgendwie klang er

verständlicherweise frustriert.

Julie blickte hoch und sah, dass er die Augen schon fast geschlossen

hatte. Das Problem war, dass eben doch etwas passiert war und sie nahm

sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen vorsichtiger zu sein. Er war bei Weitem

nicht so fit, wie er vorgab. Sam wusste das, aber sie kannte ihn nicht

gut genug, um ihn zu durchschauen. Aber in den nächsten Tagen blieb ihr

Zeit, das zu ändern. Sie hörte, wie sich sein Atem entspannte und sah

nochmals zu ihm hoch. Er war eingeschlafen.

Dean schlug die Augen auf, als jemand seine Schulter berührte und er

erkannte Julies Silhouette im anbrechenden Morgengrauen. Es dauerte

einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte, wo er war.

"Was machst Du denn hier?", fragte er leise und räusperte sich.

Was zum Henker war eigentlich passiert? Er erinnerte sich nicht daran,

auf der Couch eingeschlafen zu sein! Innerlich fluchte er, denn er hatte

die Chance verpasst, endlich mehr Zeit mit Julie alleine zu verbringen

und sie besser kennen zu lernen! Diese verdammten Medikamente! Er nahm

sich vor, die beiden verschiedenen Pillen nur noch mit gehörigem

Zeitabstand voneinander einzunehmen. Das durfte ja nicht wahr sein!

"Die zweite Nacht ohne Schlafwandeln!", antwortete sie und er konnte

hören, wie aufgeregt sie darüber war.

Er fragte sich, wie viel Uhr es war... sehr früh auf jeden Fall.

"Scheint, als wäre das vorbei, jetzt wo der Dämon erledigt ist, was?",

antwortete er.

Sie kam näher und kniete sich vor die Couch. Sie roch so gut. Gestern

Abend hatte sie noch nicht so gerochen... nach Flieder und der Creme,

die sie im Bad stehen hatte.

"Ich hoffe es.", sagte sie. "Dean, ich habe über das nachgedacht, was Du

gesagt hast."

"Ach ja?", er rutschte etwas weiter nach hinten und presste die Zähne

zusammen, als seine Rippen und die Schulter erneut etwas schmerzten.

"Komm, leg Dich zu mir.", sagte er und hob die Decke, die sie über ihn

gelegt haben musste, an.

"Ich... nein. Ich will Dir nicht weh tun.", sagte sie schnell.

Das Mädchen machte sich wirklich zu viele Gedanken!

"Julie, willst Du nun noch eine Weile bei mir schlafen, oder nicht?"

Er zog die Stirn kraus - das hörte sich seltsam an... bei mir schlafen.

Kein Ausdruck, den er besonders oft benutzte, jedenfalls nicht in den

letzten Jahren. Früher, als Sam noch kleiner gewesen war, war er oft

nachts zu ihm gekommen und unter seine Decke gekrochen. Zu oft war der

Kleine weinend an seiner Seite eingeschlafen...

Sie kroch endlich zu ihm unter die Decke und holte ihn aus seinen

Gedanken. Er sog den Duft ihres Haares ein, als sie ihren Kopf unter

seinem Kinn platzierte.

"Na also, geht doch.", murmelte er und drückte sie an sich.

Er konnte ihr wild pochendes Herz spüren und lächelte. Wie sehr er sich

wünschte, dass diese verdammten Verletzungen schon längst verheilt wären...

"Also, Du hast über das nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte er,

streichelte ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Rücken und spürte, wie sie

kurz zitterte.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie antwortete.

"Ich würde das, was da in meinem Gedächtnis aufgetaucht ist wirklich

gerne niederschreiben, aber ich habe Angst, etwas Falsches zu tun und

wieder etwas herbeizurufen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was die Dinge bedeuten."

Dean dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

"Weißt Du, mein Dad hat einen alten Freund in North Dakota. Er hat

früher auf mich und Sam aufgepasst, wenn er unterwegs war."

Er stockte. Warum erzählte er ihr davon? Das ging eigentlich niemanden

etwas an. Am Ende würde sie noch Fragen über Dad stellen...

"Jedenfalls ist er ein echtes Ass, was diese Sprüche und Symbole angeht.

Er hat hunderte von Büchern zu Hause und würde sich glücklich schätzen,

wenn er mit Dir daran arbeiten könnte. Und er wüsste auf jeden Fall, wie

Du Dich davor schützen kannst, versehentlich etwas Falsches zu tun."

"North Dakota?", fragte sie.

"Mhm."

"Kommst Du diesen Mann oft besuchen?"

Dean lachte leise. "Nicht wirklich, aber das ließe sich einrichten."

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen mal die Gegend im Internet an, wo er wohnt.

Vielleicht suche ich mir dort eine Wohnung."

Dean legte seinen Kopf entspannt zurück. Bei Bobby würde sie sicher sein.

Sam lief unruhig im Zimmer umher. Er hatte ausgeschlafen, bereits

geduscht, das Bett gemacht. Dean war in dieser Nacht nicht nach unten

gekommen und jetzt wusste Sam nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Sollte er einfach rauf gehen? Was trieben die Beiden wohl gerade dort

oben? Andererseits - mit Deans Verletzungen war eigentlich nicht allzu

viel möglich... eigentlich.

Er seufzte, nahm sich ein Herz und ging nach oben. Er klopfte und

wartete, doch drinnen schien sich nichts zu rühren. Dann schoss ihm

durch den Kopf, dass vielleicht auch etwas passiert sein könnte und er

drückte die Türklinke herunter. Es war nicht abgeschlossen.

Langsam und vorsichtig schlich er durch den Gang und warf einen Blick in

die Zimmer, die er passierte.

Dann entdeckte er die Beiden, friedlich schlafend auf der Couch.

Er lächelte, drehte sich um und verließ leise wieder die Wohnung. Er

wollte nicht erneut Auslöser einer peinlichen Situation sein...

Als Julie wach wurde, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie im Arm von

Dean lag - eigentlich hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich neben

ihm einschlafen würde, sie war zu aufgeregt gewesen. Doch es war

geschehen. Und jetzt wollte sie, möglichst ohne ihn aufzuwecken, raus

aus dem Zimmer und im Bad verschwinden.

Langsam und vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Fast hatte sie es geschafft,

doch dann schlug er die Augen auf.

"Morgen.", murmelte sie und grinste schief.

Ihm schien die Situation auch nicht ganz geheuer zu sein und er kratzte

sich die Nase.

"Guten Morgen.", sagte er verlegen.

Julie stand auf und fuhr sich durch die mit Sicherheit furchtbar

aussehenden Haare. Warum hatte er nicht einfach 30 Sekunden länger

geschlafen? Warum hatte sie eigentlich diesen lächerlichen rosa Pyjama

angezogen? Richtig - weil sie sonst keine halbwegs passablen Pyjamas

hatte...

"Kaffee?", fragte sie, weil das das Einzige war, was ihr im Moment einfiel.

"Kaffee wäre toll! Ja!", gab er zurück und setzte sich langsam auf.

"Kommt sofort!", und mit diesen Worten war sie aus dem Wohnzimmer

verschwunden.

Schnell ging sie in die Küche. Sie hasste diese anfängliche

Verlegenheit, wenn man jemanden erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt hatte und

die erste Nacht zusammen verbracht hatte. Sie lächelte. Nur, dass sie

und Dean die Nacht auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise zusammen verbracht

hatten. Und doch war es sehr schön gewesen... sie seufzte zufrieden, als

sie an seine nette Geste zurückdachte und daran, wie er sie an sich

gedrückt hatte.

Sie hörte, wie er ins Bad ging und wandte sich wieder der

Kaffee-Zubereitung zu. Gleich später würde sie mit Ben über den Verkauf

des Hauses und des Ladens sprechen und sich diesen Ort in North Dakota

ansehen, wo der Freund von Sam und Deans Dad wohnte.

Während sie Wasser in die Maschine einfüllte überlegte sie, wie es wohl

sein würde ganz alleine in einer fremden Gegend zu wohnen. Aber Deans

Vorschlag erschien ihr im Moment die beste Lösung für ihr Problem. Und

er würde sie hoffentlich oft bei diesem Freund besuchen kommen. Sie

hoffte nur, dass dieser Mann kein neunmalkluger Besserwisser war, so wie

ihr Geschichtslehrer. Solche Typen mochte sie gar nicht.

"Miss Forster, das müssen wir aber noch mal wiederholen, nicht wahr?",

äffte sie den Lehrer näselnd nach, während sie Kaffee in den Filter

löffelte.

Sie hörte ein leises Lachen vom Kücheneingang und drehte den Kopf. Dean

lehnte im Türrahmen.

"Oh nein! Wie lange stehst du da schon?", fragte sie. War das peinlich!

"Lange genug, Miss Forster.", antwortete er und kam näher. "Führst Du

immer früh morgens solche Selbstgespräche? Denn wenn ja, dann sollte ich

mir vielleicht überlegen, so schnell wie möglich hier abzuhauen!",

scherzte er.

"Ausschließlich, bevor ich meinen ersten Kaffee intus habe.", gab sie

zurück.

"Oh, also damit kann ich leben."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann an den

Küchentisch. Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.

"Wie geht es Dir?"

"Sehr gut.", antwortete er.

"Das freut mich! Ähm, der Kaffee läuft jetzt durch. Im Kühlschrank steht

Wasser und da drüben sind Deine Tabletten..."

Okay, jetzt dachte er sicher, sie wäre wie seine Mom. Das war gar nicht

gut. Niemand wollte mit jemandem zusammen sein, der sich wie seine Mom

benahm. Sie vermasselte es.

"Ich verschwinde mal kurz im Bad - ich sehe morgens grässlich aus."

"Ja. Darum bin ich gerade auch schreiend rausgerannt und hat mir die

Augen ausgekratzt.", antwortete Dean todernst und blickte sie abwartend an.

Sie lachte und spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Dieser Blick den er ihr

gerade zuwarf, war einfach zu sexy.

Schnell drehte sie sich um und ging endlich ins Bad.

Dean grinste und sah ihr hinterher, als sie die Küche verließ. Dieser

Pyjama sah verdammt süß an ihr aus und die zerzausten, hellbraunen

Haare... zu gerne hätte er sie mit seinen Fingern entwirrt. Er verdrehte

die Augen gen Himmel. Was dachte er sich nur? Er, Dean Winchester war im

Begriff, Worte wie "süß" ernsthaft in seinen Wortschatz aufzunehmen?

Nein, das würde er niemals über seine Lippen kommen lassen! Eine Braut

konnte scharf, heiß oder sexy sein. Süß auch - aber diesen Begriff

gebrauchte er sonst auf eine andere Art und Weise... Er seufzte -

irgendwie konnte er gerade nicht klar denken.

Also stand er langsam auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Seine Rippen

schmerzten, doch es war auszuhalten. Er nahm die Flasche stilles Wasser

heraus und öffnete einen der Hängeschränke - wo waren die Gläser? Beim

zweiten Schrank hatte er Glück.

Nacheinander nahm er die beiden orangen Tablettendosen in die Hand.

Welche Pille war nun gleich wieder für was gewesen? Zusammen einnehmen

ging auf keinen Fall, sonst würde er gleich wieder einen Abflug ins

Traumland unternehmen.

Also beschloss er zu warten und Julie zu fragen. Wie peinlich, dass sie

sich besser damit auskannte, als er.

Langsam schlurfte er zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich wieder. Es war

eine komische Situation, in die er sich hier hinein manövriert hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er noch nicht viele Mädchen gekannt, mit denen er Zeit

verbracht hatte und bei denen er Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sie wirklich

kennen zu lernen. Ja, zwei-, dreimal hatte er es wirklich versucht,

wollte er sich auf mehr einlassen. Aber letztendlich blieb es meistens

nur bei flüchtigen Bekanntschaften.

Er fragte sich, was sie so lange im Bad trieb... der Kaffee war längst

durchgelaufen. Er erhob sich wieder vom Stuhl und öffnete den ersten

Hängeschrank, wo er zuvor die Tassen entdeckt hatte und goss ihm und

Julie eine Tasse davon ein.

"Kaffee ist fertig!", rief er und horchte.

Die Badtür wurde endlich aufgemacht und sie trat heraus - umgezogen, die

Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden - und war da etwas Make Up in ihrem Gesicht?

Er grinste und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er würde die Frauen in dieser

Beziehung wohl niemals verstehen können.

Sam war inzwischen wirklich gelangweilt. Er hatte sich mehrere Sendungen

im Fernsehen reingezogen und fragte sich, wie viel Schwachsinn ein

normaler Mensch am frühen Morgen ertragen konnte. Er wollte endlich

etwas Sinnvolles tun! In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy, er las

Deans Namen auf dem Display und nahm ab.

"Na, endlich ausgeschlafen?", fragte er.

"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Wir sind ja gut gelaunt, was?", bekam er

als Antwort.

"Mir ist langweilig, Dean.", antwortete er. "Ich bin schon seit Stunden

wach."

"Na, dann komm rauf, es gibt frischen Kaffee!"

"Endlich!"

"Hör auf zu jammern und komm rauf."

Dann legte Dean auf und Sam stieg zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die

Treppen zur Wohnung hoch.

"Das sieht echt nett aus.", sagte Julie, als sie später am Tag mit Dean

vor dem Laptop saß und sie sich die Homepage der Stadt ansahen, in der

Bobby wohnte.

Sam hatte beschlossen, Ben einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten und dann für

alle Mittagessen zu besorgen. Dean vermutete, dass die Situation für Sam

komisch war, dass er versuchte, sich ihm und Julie nicht zu sehr

aufzudrängen. Er beschloss, später ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

Dean ließ seinen Blick über die Fotos wandern, die Julie gerade

angeklickt hatte.

"Ha, dort haben Sam und ich früher immer Verstecken gespielt!", sagte er

und zeigte auf eins der Bilder.

"Wart ihr oft bei Bobby?", fragte sie.

"Naja, wenn wir in der Gegend waren und unser Dad einen Job hatte, dann

schon."

Sie nickte und dachte kurz nach.

"Wieso hat euer Dad euch bei einem Mann wie Bobby gelassen? Ich meine,

bei jemandem, der sich für übernatürlichen Kram interessiert?", fragte

sie dann.

Dean schluckte und blickte zur Seite. Da waren sie, die Fragen, die er

nicht gerne beantwortete.

"Er ist ein wirklich guter Freund der Familie.", sagte er.

"Und Dein Dad, was macht er? Seht ihr euch oft?"

Warum konnte sie nicht locker lassen? Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch

das kurze Haar und überlegte, ob er ihr eine Lüge auftischen sollte.

Aber sie wusste ja ohnehin schon, welchen Job er und Sam ausübten. Also

konnte er auch gleich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken.

"Du hattest gefragt, wie jemand wie ich zu so einem Job kommt."

"Ja.", antwortete sie interessiert.

"Unser Dad macht das schon seit wir klein waren. Verständlicherweise

konnte er uns nicht immer dabei haben und auch nicht immer alleine in

irgend einem Motel lassen. Also brachte er uns manchmal zu Bobby oder zu

Pastor Jim."

"Und eure Mom ist..."

Dean schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wollte diesen Satz nicht

vervollständigen. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht über sich und seine

Familie reden. Aber sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie gerade den Teil

seines Lebens angesprochen hatte, der ihn niemals zur Ruhe kommen lassen

würde.

"Sie ist gestorben, als Sam sechs Monate alt war.", sagte er leise und

wich Julies Blick aus, die ihn mitfühlend ansah.

"Das tut mir leid.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand, was ihn wieder zu

ihr aufblicken ließ. "Es muss hart für euch gewesen sein, nie lange an

einem Ort zu bleiben."

Er setzte sein gut eingestudiertes Pokerface auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, so übel war es gar nicht.", gab er zurück und lenkte dann das

Thema auf etwas, das ihn ebenso brennend interessierte. "Was ist damals

mit Deiner Mutter geschehen?"

"Sie ist in ihrem Wagen ertrunken."

"Die Stelle am Fluss, die Du mir zeigen wolltest? Und der Dämon sagte,

er hätte diesen Unfall verursacht?"

"Sieht so aus. Mein Dad hatte mir erzählt, dass die Rettungskräfte mich

unverletzt aus dem Wagen geborgen haben. Er hat mir immer gesagt, meine

Mom hat es nicht raus geschafft. Sie hätte aber bis zur letzten Minute

gekämpft. Naja... jetzt weiß ich es besser."

Traurig sah sie ihn an und beide schienen sie in diesem Moment zu

erahnen, was der andere fühlte. Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits in jungen

Jahren viel durchgemacht, zu viel hatten sie schon verloren.

Dean seufzte. "Hey, warum lassen wir nicht die traurigen

Familiengeschichten und gehen runter in den Laden? Ich hätte Lust auf

Schokolade. Ich brauche jetzt wirklich Schokolade..."

"Schokolade ist immer gut!", antwortete sie, rutschte vom Stuhl und zog

ihn hoch.

Er kam näher und küsste sie sanft. Dann strich er ihr mit dem Daumen

über die Wange.

"Es tut mir auch leid für Dich und Ben.", sagte er, bevor er sich zur

Tür wandte und sie aufmachte. "Los, lass uns den Laden plündern!"

"Wie gut, dass wir den demnächst verkaufen!", antwortete sie und blickte

ihn verträumt an.

"Was ist, kommst Du?", er war schon halb auf der Treppe und sie beeilte

sich, ihm zu folgen.

"Das Essen war klasse!", sagte Sam und legte die chinesischen Stäbchen

auf den Teller. "Ihr habt hier den mit Abstand besten Chinesen der USA."

Julie lächelte. "Ich werde das Kompliment auf jeden Fall weiter geben."

"Hey, ist noch was von dem gebratenen Reis übrig?", fragte Ben.

"Den hab ich grade leer gemacht, tut mir leid.", sagte Dean.

"Das nächste Mal bestellen wir einfach die doppelte Menge von allem und

essen uns danach noch drei Tage davon satt!", rief Julie, doch dann

wurde ihr klar, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder in dieser Konstellation

zusammen Chinesisch essen würden.

Ben schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten oder an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu

erkennen, was sie gerade dachte.

"In North Dakota gibt´s sicher auch gute Chinesen.", sagte er.

"Einen ganz Guten sogar! Ich hab schon die gesamte Speisekarte durch!",

fügte Dean hinzu.

"Hast Du darüber nachgedacht, ob Du Walter den Laden anbieten willst?",

fragte Julie.

"Walter hatte früher schon mal Interesse und er macht uns nen guten

Preis. Ich denke nicht, dass er einen Rückzieher macht.. naja,

jedenfalls nicht, bis er Deine Wohnung sieht.", antwortete Ben.

"Diese Wohnung, mein Lieber, wirst Du mit mir gemeinsam noch mal auf

Vordermann bringen, bevor Walter sich alles ansieht.", sagte sie. "Und

wo willst Du dann hinziehen?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht.", antwortete er. "Aber wir werden uns sehen."

"Das will ich auch hoffen.", gab sie zurück. "Sonst spüre ich Dich auf

und dann trete ich Dir in den Hintern!"

Die beiden Brüder warfen sich einen Blick zu und Dean schmunzelte.

"Dean, Du solltest Dir das mit Julie vielleicht noch mal überlegen...",

murmelte Ben.

"Und an Weihnachten und den Feiertagen will ich Dich da haben!", fuhr

sie fort, ohne seinen Einwurf zu beachten. "Also zieh gefälligst nicht

zu weit weg, okay?"

"Brrr, die Winter in North Dakota sind verdammt kalt - da willst du mich

zu Dir hin zitieren?"

"Es gibt Süßkartoffeln mit Marshmallows."

"Okay, ich werde kommen!", rief Dean.

"Na gut, überredet.", stimmte nun Ben ebenfalls zu und grinste.

Etwas später beschloss Sam, wieder nach unten in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und

Dean folgte ihm. Er war müde, obwohl er sich insgesamt ganz gut fühlte.

Aber er spürte, dass er noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Außerdem

wollte er mit Sam sprechen.

Unten angekommen setzte er sich auf sein Bett und sah seinem Bruder

dabei zu, wie er einige Sachen zusammen packte.

"Willst Du morgen gleich fahren, nachdem ich noch mal zur Untersuchung

im Krankenhaus war?", fragte Dean.

"Ich weiß nicht.", gab Sam zurück. "Kommt darauf an, wann Du hier weg

willst."

"Morgen wäre schon in Ordnung."

"Ach ja?", Sam blickte ihn überrascht an. Scheinbar hatte er nicht mit

dieser Antwort gerechnet. "Also, wenn Du noch ein paar Tage bleiben

willst, ich kann mir auch allein die Gegend ansehen oder schon mal zu

Bobby vorfahren..."

"Sam, Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will. Ich will mit Dir zusammen

unseren nächsten Job in Angriff nehmen."

"Oh nein. Du kurierst Dich erst mal aus."

"Komm schon, Sammy. Zwei gebrochene Rippen, da hab ich schon Schlimmeres

überstanden. Ich bin in ein paar Tagen wieder voll da. Du hast doch mit

Sicherheit was Neues für uns an Land gezogen, oder?"

"Nun ja... also da ist diese Sache in Iowa... vielleicht ist da ein Golem."

"Klingt gut. Also Iowa!"

"Dean, ich kann verstehen, wenn Du noch bleiben willst. So was, wie das

mit Julie passiert schließlich nicht jeden Tag."

"Hör zu, Sam. Es stand für mich nie zur Diskussion wegen einem Mädchen

irgendwo länger als nötig zu bleiben. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Dad.

Das hat immer höchste Priorität. Genau wie Du."

Sam grinste kurz. "Du wirst wirklich weich auf Deine alten Tage."

"Wart´s nur ab, wenn ich mit meinen beiden Händen wieder richtig

zupacken kann, werde ich Dir zeigen, was ein alter Mann wie ich noch

drauf hat!"

Sam lachte. "Und Du willst wirklich morgen gleich los?"

"Ja.", sagte er. "Wir müssen weiter. Aber zu Thanksgiving besuchen wir

Julie und lassen uns bekochen!"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst Dich wohl nie ändern, was?"

"Nein.", antwortete er und lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück.

Er würde ein Nickerchen machen, während Sam ihre restlichen Sachen

einpacken konnte.

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte Dean wieder an Julies Wohnungstür. Sie war

bereits dabei, einige Dinge in Kartons zu packen, denn sie wollte den

Umzug so schnell wie möglich in Angriff nehmen, bevor sie der Mut verließ.

Sie öffnete und ließ ihn herein.

"Du packst?", fragte er, als er die Kartons im Flur entdeckte.

"Ja - und ich hab eine schöne Wohnung im Internet gefunden. Sie wäre

sogar noch frei, ich hab schon per e-mail Kontakt zu der

Immobilienmaklerin aufgenommen. Willst Du sie sehen?"

Er nickte. "Klar."

Sie öffnete die Seite der Homepage und wartete, bis sich die Bilder

geladen hatten.

"Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass Du das machen willst?", fragte Dean.

"Es ist doch egal, wo ich erst mal unterkomme. Ich suche mir einen Job

und mache Ausflüge rüber nach Kanada..."

"Du hast das ja wirklich schon gut durchdacht.", unterbrach er ihren

Redefluss.

"Ich liebe es, Pläne zu erstellen."

Er lächelte und küsste sie. "Na, hattest Du das auch geplant?"

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Mich hier rein zu locken und zu verführen."

"Auf jeden Fall.", antwortete sie und küsste ihn lange und intensiv.

Er seufzte auf, als sie sich wieder etwas zurückzog und in seinen Augen

forschte, herauszufinden versuchte, was er wohl gerade dachte.

"Bedrückt Dich etwas?", fragte sie.

"Sam und ich werden morgen früh weiterfahren.", antwortete er.

"Ja... das habe ich schon vermutet."

"Du wusstest, dass ich nicht hierbleiben kann.", sagte er sanft.

"Das war mir immer bewusst, Dean. Und es ist okay. Ich wünschte, Du

würdest nicht gehen, aber ich verstehe es. Versprich mir nur, dass wir

uns bald wiedersehen."

"Versprochen."

"Darauf freue ich mich.", gab sie lächelnd zurück und setzte sich nun

auf den Stuhl vor dem Laptop. "Hier, siehst Du? Sofort bezugsbereit.

Eine schöne, gemütliche Dachwohnung. Mit Kamin!"

Er legte seinen Arm um ihren Oberkörper, während er hinter dem Stuhl

stand und sah sich die Bilder an. "Sieht wirklich nett aus. Schöne große

Küche."

Sie lachte. "Hauptsache die Küche ist schön, was?"

"Die Küche ist der zentrale Ort jeder Feier. Hab ich zumindest gehört."

"Na, das werden wir dann hoffentlich bald herausfinden.", sie blickte

nach oben und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Zu Thanksgiving würde er auf jeden Fall da sein...

"Hey, Dean. Was willst Du heute noch machen?", fragte Julie während sie

einige Sachen in eine Kiste räumte und Dean ihr dabei zusah.

Es war furchtbar interessant, was sie da aus dem kleinen Schrank

hervorzauberte. Sie hatte versucht, ihn mit einem Fotoalbum voller

Kinderfotos abzulenken, aber er hatte das Cheerleader-Outfit gesehen,

als sie es möglich schnell und unauffällig in der Kiste verschwinden

ließ. Genau wie das sexy Halloween-Kostüm. Wirklich interessant...

"Du meinst, heute Abend?", fragte er überrascht.

"Wir hatten noch kein richtiges Date.", gab sie zurück.

"Findest Du nicht, wir sind schon etwas weiter?"

Sie lachte. "Nenn es einen blöden Kleine-Mädchen-Traum, aber ich will

den Abend mit Dir ganz alleine verbringen!"

"Und wo willst Du hin?"

"Verrate ich nicht!", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er.

Sie kicherte. "Natürlich meine ich es ernst! Also, was ist?"

"Okay.", sagte er und sah sie von der Seite an.

"Sieben Uhr, unten im Laden. Sei pünktlich. Und jetzt raus mit Dir."

"Du wirfst mich raus? Komm schon, ich will sehen, was Du noch alles in

Deinem Schrank versteckt hast!"

Sie lächelte und blickte ihn verführerisch an. "Bis heute Abend."

"Also, was ist los mit Dir?"

"Mhm?", Dean blickte auf und wippte nervös mit dem Fuß.

"Ist irgend etwas passiert, von dem Du mir berichten willst? Du sitzt

seit 20 Minuten hier und starrst auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher!"

"Oh..."

"Also?"

"Ein Date!", sagte Dean. "Julie will heute Abend ein Date mit mir!"

"Das ist doch schön! Es ist euer vorerst letzter, gemeinsamer Abend.",

antwortete Sam.

"Ich hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten kein richtiges Date mehr."

"Mach nicht so ein Drama daraus, Dean. Du gehst doch ständig mit irgend

welchen Frauen aus!"

"Aber das sind keine richtigen Dates! Das ist was anderes!"

"Entspann Dich, ihr seid doch schon viel weiter!"

"Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt!"

"Na also! Wo geht ihr hin?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Sam lachte. "Na, das wird interessant!"

Pünktlich um Sieben öffnete Dean die Hintertür, die in den Laden führte.

Julie stand neben dem Regal, wo sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten

und sah einfach umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein süßes, schwarzes Kleid und

hatte sich die Haare hochgesteckt.

Sie lächelte, als er ihren Blick über ihren Körper wandern ließ.

"Du siehst sehr hübsch aus.", sagte er.

"Du siehst auch gut aus.", antwortete sie.

Er hatte sich vorsichtshalber ein Hemd und eine Kravatte angezogen - er

hatte ja keine Ahnung, wo sie hingehen würden.

"Also, bist Du bereit?", fragte sie.

"Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Zieh Deine Jacke an. Es wird kalt werden.", gab sie zurück und zog sich

einen dicken Mantel über.

Dann gingen sie nach draußen und Julie schlug den Weg zum Fluss ein.

"Warum ist dieser Ort so wichtig für Dich?", fragte Dean, während sie

nebeinander hergingen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe dort schon viele Stunden gesessen und über

mein Leben nachgedacht. Obwohl dort etwas Furchtbares passiert ist, gibt

es mir trotzdem Kraft. Außerdem ist es einfach schön dort. So still und

friedlich."

Er konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was sie meinte. Für ihn war es

schrecklich gewesen, an den Ort zurückzukehren wo ihre Mom gestorben

war. Mit Sam nach Lawrence in ihr altes Haus zu kommen hatte ihm Angst

gemacht, alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen, verdrängte Erinnerungen wieder

wach gerufen. Aber scheinbar ging jeder anders mit solchen Erlebnissen um.

"Alles klar bei Dir?", fragte Julie und blieb stehen.

"Ja! Entschuldige, ich habe gerade über etwas nachgedacht."

"Gib´s zu, das ist Deine Taktik - Du weißt, dass Frauen auf

grüblerische, düstere Charaktere mit Geheimnissen stehen.", sagte sie

und stellte sich vor ihn, so dass er stoppte.

Er lachte und sie küsste ihn sanft. Dann suchte sie wieder in seinen

Augen nach Antworten. Er nahm ihre Hand und ging weiter.

Sie schaffte es, ihn mit einem Satz aus einem drohenden Tief zu holen

und das überraschte ihn. Aber noch war er nicht soweit, ihr alles zu

erzählen. Das brauchte Zeit. Und er wollte sich dieses Mal wirklich Zeit

lassen.

Als sie um die nächste Biegung kamen, blieb er beeindruckt stehen.

"Wow!", entfuhr es ihm.

Am Fluss stand ein kleiner hölzerner Pavillion, dekoriert mit kleinen

Kerzen. In der Mitte ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Etwas weiter entfernt

brannte ein Lagerfeuer.

"Wie hast Du das denn in der kurzen Zeit zustande gebracht? Du warst

doch noch nicht mal weg, oder?"

Sie lächelte. "Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang in

einer Kleinstadt wohnt und man alle kennt. Gefällt es Dir? Nicht zu

kitschig? Meine Freundin Eve hat sich so gefreut zu hören, dass ich ein

Date habe, dass sie wahrscheinlich hier irgendwo im Dunkeln hockt und

sich den Hintern abfriert, um uns mit ihrem Feldstecher zu beobachten

und um herauszufinden, ob uns die Deko gefällt."

"Sie gefällt mir.", sagte er und beugte sich etwas hinunter, um sie

erneut zu küssen.

"Hast Du Hunger?", fragte Julie. "Ich hoffe, das hat ebenfalls geklappt."

Sie zog ihn weiter. Auf den Stühlen lagen warme Decken und Dean

erblickte kleine Papierherzen auf dem Tisch.

"Okay... das ist typisch Eve.", sagte Julie und biss sich verlegen auf

die Unterlippe. "Einfach nicht beachten. Ich würde sie ja wegnehmen -

wenn wir nicht beobachtet würden.", den letzten Teil hatte sie extra

laut ausgesprochen und sie hörte, wie es im Gebüsch raschelte.

Dean grinste und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie hinüber lief.

"Hi Julie! Hi fremder Mann.", eine mollige, rothaarige junge Frau winkte

ihm zu und er winkte kurz zurück.

Das hier war ja wie in diesen komischen Frauenfilmen... Ein Teil von ihm

fand es lustig - ein anderer Teil war kurz davor wegzurennen, sich in

den Impala zu setzen und schleunigst hier abzuhauen.

"Verschwinde hier!", zischte Julie ihre Freundin an. "Ich ruf Dich

morgen an."

Eve beugte sich zu Julie hinüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr,

während sie Dean nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Geh jetzt endlich!", antwortete Julie und lachte. "Und danke!"

Sie kam noch immer lachend zu ihm zurück.

"Bitte entschuldige, ich kenne sie schon seit dem Kindergarten und sie

ist einfach... einfach Eve!"

Dean blinzelte und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie zum Tisch lief, die

Papierherzen weg nahm und sie ins Feuer warf.

"Das ist besser! Setz Dich!", sagte sie, zog die Decke vom Stuhl und

legte sie auf dem Boden ab.

Neben dem Tisch entdeckte Dean zwei Isoliertaschen und er fragte sich,

was jetzt wohl kommen würde.

Sie öffnete die erste Tasche und er entdeckte mehrere eingewickelte

Hamburger.

"Oh ja! Das ist gut!", sagte er, als sie zwei davon auf den Tisch legte.

Danach öffnete sie die zweite Tasche und zog zwei Bier heraus.

"Genau, worauf ich gehofft hatte! Woher wusstest Du das?", fragte Dean,

setzte sich auf den Stuhl und blickte sie begeistert an.

"Ich habe Sam gefragt.", antwortete sie und setzte sich nun ebenfalls.

"Moment mal - Sam wusste, was Du geplant hast?"

"Ja, aber ich habe ihm verboten, Dir etwas zu verraten."

"Ihr seid beide ganz schön hinterlistig!", antwortete er.

Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Sam ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, diese Jacke

statt der Lederjacke mitzunehmen.

Julie war nervös - sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Dean das hier

gefallen würde. Außerdem hatte sie mehr als fünf Mal erwähnt, dass sie

nichts Kitschiges als Deko haben wollte... Getoppt wurden die

Peinlichkeiten natürlich durch die Papierherzen und Evies Auftritt,

wofür sie ihr morgen die Leviten lesen würde.

Aber Dean war immer noch hier und packte gerade seinen Burger aus.

"Also, schieß los.", sagte er, während er einen großen Bissen nahm.

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Julie.

"Im Normalfall beginnt jetzt die Befragungsphase. Was willst du über

mich wissen?"

"Dean, ich hab Dich nicht hierher gebracht, um Dich auszufragen. Ich

wollte einfach einen schönen Abend mit Dir verbringen. Entspann Dich."

Entspann Dich... wem sagte sie das und wem machte sie hier was vor?

Sie würde ihn natürlich gerne tausend Sachen fragen. Aber irgendwie

hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er dazu bereit war, schon selbst mit

Antworten kommen würde. Sie hatte auch keine Lust dazu, jetzt ausgefragt

zu werden. Sie beide brauchten Zeit, Zeit um sich dem Anderen zu öffnen...

"Also, wie kommt es, dass Dich alle hier kennen und so nette Sachen für

Dich machen?", fragte Dean während des Essens.

"Wenn man hier aufwächst und jeder weiß was Deiner Familie zugestoßen

ist, dann haben die Leute irgendwie ein Auge auf einen.", antwortete

Julie. "Das hier ist eine nette Gemeinde, sie haben meinem Vater in

vielen Dingen geholfen. Und ich habe gute Freunde hier."

"Und Du willst wirklich weg?"

Dean bemerkte, wie sie kurz zögerte. Ganz so einfach schien es also doch

nicht für sie zu sein sich von allem hier zu trennen. Er sah, wie sie

leicht nickte.

"Ich muss.", sagte sie. "Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts

geschehen. Du hattest recht, ich kann nicht mit diesem ganzen Wissen in

meinem Kopf rumlaufen, ohne dass ich weiß, was es bedeutet."

"Und Du kannst jederzeit wiederkommen.", schlug Dean vor, um sie wieder

etwas aufzuheitern.

"Ja! Ich kann sie besuchen und es gibt das Internet. Evie hält sicher

immer ein Zimmer für mich frei! Also..."

Dean sah sie lange an, wie sie etwas wehmütig wieder in ihren Gedanken

versunken auf dem Burger kaute und in die Dunkelheit blickte.

"Weißt Du, so etwas hätte ich mir für Sam gewünscht.", sagte er

plötzlich. "Ein Ort, an dem er hätte aufwachsen können, wo man immer

willkommen ist und Freunde hat."

"Eine Heimat.", fügte Julie hinzu und blickte ihn nun wieder an.

"Ja."

"Und was ist mit Dir? Hast Du Dir das auch gewünscht?"

Er zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen und schluckte. Immer wieder stieß er

an diese gefühlsmäßige Grenze, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. Eine

Grenze, die er im Laufe der Jahre selbst gezogen hatte und die mit der

Zeit immer stärker wurde. Es fiel ihm schwer etwas über sich

preiszugeben und er hoffte, dass sie die Geduld aufbringen würde, bis er

ihr die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

"Ich wollte immer nur bei Dad sein.", antwortete er. "Mit ihm unterwegs

zu sein war... es war in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht wie Sam. Für ihn war es

hart."

Seine Antwort entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit - er wollte immer bei

seinem Vater sein, aber auch für ihn war es hart gewesen. Er hatte sich

jahrelang einen Ort gewünscht, an dem sie hätten sesshaft werden können.

Und auch heute sehnte er sich manchmal nach solch´ einem Leben.

Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, Julie würde etwas dazu sagen,

etwas erwidern. Doch dann schien sie sich zurück zu halten. Sie hatte

gesagt, sie würde ihn nicht ausfragen und hielt sie sich auch daran. Er

wusste es zu schätzen, auch wenn er sich nicht gut dabei fühlte, ihr

immer wieder auszuweichen.

"Ich denke, vielleicht warst Du das für Sam.", sagte sie dann und

spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Papier, in dem der Burger eingewickelt

gewesen war.

Er zog die Stirn kraus. "Was meinst Du?"

Sie lächelte. "Seine Heimat."

Dean öffnete den Mund, wusste jedoch nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

Vielleicht hatte sie recht...

Er beobachtete, wie sie vom Stuhl aufstand und zu ihm hinüber ging.

"Komm mit.", sagte sie und streckte ihm erneut ihre Hand hin. "Wir

setzen uns rüber ans Feuer."

Er ergriff ihre schmalen Finger und ging mit ihr hinüber.

"Warte!"

Schnell lief sie zurück und holte die beiden Decken. Eine davon legte

sie auf den Boden, die Andere faltete sie auseinander, während sie sich

setzten. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hälfte der Decke um.

"Geht das?", fragte sie. "Ich meine, mit Deiner Schulter?"

Er lächelte und zog die Decke etwas mehr um sich. Sie machte sich viel

zu viele Gedanken über seine Verletzungen, darüber, ihm nicht weh zu tun.

"Mir geht es gut, Julie.", gab er zurück.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er zog sie etwas näher heran um ihr zu

zeigen, dass er keinesfalls wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden musste.

"Und Du willst morgen früh wirklich gleich fahren?", fragte sie, nachdem

sie sich eine Weile schweigend an ihn gelehnt hatte.

Dean seufzte. Er würde gerne noch bleiben, besonders nach diesem schönen

Abend. Aber das hier war nun mal nicht sein Leben, so sehr er es sich

auch wünschte. Er und Sam mussten weiter nach ihrem Vater suchen und

ihren Job erledigen. Sie durften keine Pause einlegen.

"Wir machen noch einen kurzen Abstecher zum Krankenhaus und dann fahren

wir.", antwortete er.

"Aber Du kommst hoffentlich zu Thanksgiving zu mir? Egal, ob ich dann

schon in der Nähe von Bobby wohne oder noch hier bin. Ja?", fragte sie,

während sie ihn von unten herauf anblickte.

Er lächelte. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du das sagst."

Während sie sich beide wieder küssten, bemerkte keiner von ihnen die

kalten, grauen Augen, die sie schon den ganzen Abend beobachteten.

Augen, die Julie in den nächsten Wochen niemals alleine lassen würden...

-ENDE-


End file.
